Was It Really A Mistake?
by LYKY-United We Spy
Summary: Set after OSOT. It all starts with winter break when Cammie and Zach visit her grandparents. Their relationship grows and are left with something that can end their spy careers before they start. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Gallagher Girls plot line or characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before winter break and I had I was in COW (Countries of the World) when I was called down to my mom's office, being the spy I am I made sure no one was around when I slipped into one of my secret passageways as a shortcut.

When I stepped out I was at the end of the Hall of History and I started to my mom's office when I heard "hurry up kiddo." I knew it was my mom calling me but she couldn't even see me. She was a spy so she knows everything, it's kind of scary. When I walked into my mom's office I saw Zach sitting on the couch and my mom behind her desk.

"Hey mom, hey Zach," I said nervously but covered it up, I hate getting in trouble especially when Zach is involved.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

"So... winter break is tomorrow" I could see my mom getting nervous and she never gets nervous, well at least I'm not in trouble.

Wait a second she's nervous, being one of the best spies in the world she should be able to control her emotions, wow something must really be up.

"Is everything okay mom?"

"Now that The Circle has been defeated we're going to spend Christmas with your grandparents in Nebraska."

"What does this have to do with Zach?"

"Well... over the winter break he..." she trails off but then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"He's staying with us." It came out as a statement than a question but I knew I was right.

"Yep. Fun right?" his smirk widened.

"Why?" it came out sounding like I was whining, honestly I was really excited he was coming but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"What's the matter Gallagher Girl? You want me to spend Christmas all by myself? I'm hurt." He fake pouted.

It took all my strength not to run up to him, and cuddle him, and tell him everything was going to be okay, so I just glared at him.

"Why don't you spend Christmas with your aunt?" He was looking at me like I was crazy, so was my mom. I guess I should be more specific.

"Not her, not the evil twin aunt, I meant your other the one the good on, the one who wanted to be a civilian. I guess you could call her the one that got away."

It hurt that Zach of a people wasn't going to trust me to spend a month on my own. But he look more confused than ever.

"How do you know I have another aunt?"

"She told me. She said at least she had one sibling that she didn't have to fight against. From what I heard she puts family first, you're her nephew, you're her family, she's gonna take care of you. So why don't you spend Christmas with her?"

"I don't have another aunt!" Zach shouted.

My mom clearly didn't want to be the referee so she said, "Okay, I'm just going to go now." And with that she quietly slipped out the door, if I wasn't a spy I wouldn't have noticed her.

It was now that I realized his smirk had finally disappeared.

"I don't have any family left. Believe me Gallagher Girl I wish I did but I don't. I haven't since I was seven, since my mom died. This here has become my family."

I knew he was telling the truth and I felt terrible.

"Joe was like a father to me, your mom is just how I imagined the perfect mom to be, Bex, Liz, and Macey are the sisters I wish I had. This is the closest thing I'm ever gonna get to family so I'm going to take advantage of it while I can."

I noticed he left me out but I wasn't going to ask him because it was rare when he was being openly honest with me and not cocky and arrogant.

"We have all agreed that besides your mom I should be the one to spend holidays with you. Well actually I insisted that I spend winter break with you."

"I can take care of myself," fortunately the office is soundproof so no one could hear us shouting at each other.

"I don't think you can if you run away, come back, and don't even remember anything about the summer!"

I winced but I wasn't about to back down, especial after that low blow. "The Circle is eliminated! They don't exist anymore! There is no threat anymore! I'm fine by myself! I don't need your sympathy and I certainly don't need you!" I could see the hurt in Zach's eyes. I know he's a spy but even spies have weaknesses we can't hide.

"I'm not letting you leave by yourself. You did that in the summer but you're not doing that to me again." He sounded like a mouse compared to the volume we were just at.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to run away again." My voice and facial expressions had softened but I knew my face was still red.

"Because I care about you!" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which left me speechless.

After what felt like an eternity (2 minutes and 16 seconds later) I could only say 1 word "why?" Barely above a whisper but I knew he heard me.

"Why what?" He looked confused.

By then both of us had calmed down so our discussion was a lot more civilized.

"Why do you care about me?" Once those words were out I knew I couldn't take them back. Now I would have to hear his response which would probably go something like 'good question I never really thought about it but now I do I realize I don't really care, you were just gullible, arm candy you know?'  
But he didn't say anything like that. His response shocked me.

"Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny and, well," he looked at the ground then back up at me. "You're mine."

He smiled at me yep you heard me an actual smile, for that I think we should get the president here (which shouldn't be too hard because Macey is the Senators daughter). I could feel the tears slowly making their way down my cheeks he came up to me and kissed them away. I hugged him for 36 seconds wondering how soap and shampoo could smell so much better on him than anyone else but my thoughts were interrupted when he spoke into my hair.

"So you don't mind me coming for break?"

I stepped back and looked into his eyes. "I never did, I just thought the only reason you're coming was to keep me safe."

"That is why I'm going" he smirked "but that's not the only reason."

Before I could ask what the other reason was he brought his face down to mine and kissed me. It started out soft and sweet. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for access which I allowed. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he started exploring. I let out a small moan I felt him smirk but I didn't care. After 5 more minutes of slipping our tongues down each other's throats and our hands up each other's shirts we broke away for air.

Gasping he put his forehead on mine. "This is going to be one interesting break." He smirked.

"We sh-sh-should um..." damn smirk I thought. I cleared my throat and tried again. "We should get back to class."

"We should."

I turned to walk out the door. "Wait," Zach called.

I turned around he stepped closer and tucked the ends of my shirt into my skirt. I could tell my face was as red as a tomato.

He leaned and whispered in my ear "you're cute when you blush." He kissed my ear then started fixing my hair, that's when I realized he looked just as bad as me. I tucked in his shirt, fixed his tie, and messed his hair up in all the right places.

"You look beautiful" he kissed me on my cheek, took my hand and led me to P&E.

He was right this was going to be an interesting break.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach and I got to the locker rooms and changed, he was faster so he waited outside the door for me, we stepped into the barn just and the teacher said "Goode and Morgan, Walters and Baxter, McHenry and Alvarez."

Zach smirked as we stepped on the mat. "I'll go easy on you, just this once."

I just rolled my eyes and he chuckled, "so you want me to kick your butt and make you look bad in front your friends?"

"Like that's gonna happen."

"I could take you any day!"

"Bring it!"

We got into our fighting stance then the whistle blew. Zach and I circled each other. Zach decided to make the first move, he threw a punch to my face which I easily dodged. I used the opportunity to grab his wrist a twist his arm behind his back. I didn't realize his stupid idea until he pushed himself backwards and fell on top of me. He, weighing over twice as much as I did, squashed me. When he heard me groan in pain he rolled off of me.

When he stood up I grabbed his leg and pulled him back down. When I was about to pin his arm behind his back he kicked me in the stomach. He kicked me with so much force it sent me flying backwards. I did a backwards somersault and landed on my feet. Now we were both standing and circling each other. Both of the other fights were over, Macey and Bex had won.

"I think I'm going to keep this streak going, you know me and my friends winning."

Everyone had gathered around our mat because whenever a Goode and a Morgan fight it is usually very interesting. Once Bex taped Zach and I fighting it was really funny, he won but it can go either way because we're both really good at fighting unless it's against each other.

"I guess you'll be sorry to hear I'm gonna kick your butt."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine loser has to do the dishes over the break. Deal?"

"I hope your hands don't get too wrinkly." I remember them the movie Miss Congeniality I turned around and he lunged at my back wrapped his arm around my neck. Perfect I thought. I elbowed him in the gut, stepped on his foot, punched him in the nose, and elbowed him where the sun don't shine. I saw the girls wince feeling sorry for him. He dropped to the floor in pain, gasping for air, I hit his pressure point knowing it would knock him out for at most an hour. I was declared the winner then told to take him to the infirmary and stay with him until he woke up.

I got Bex to help me carry him there and we put him on the bed then she left. I told the nurse what happened and she told me he would be fine. She brought an ice box, a couple ice packs, and a few water bottles. 45 minutes later he started to stir so I decided to give him a treat when he woke up.

I leaned over his bed and started kissing. When he started kissing me back I knew he was awake so I pulled away. He groaned in annoyance while I giggled.

"Guess you're doing the dishes."

"Oh shut up" he whispered then pulled my head down to kiss him again. When he tried to sit up he pulled away in pain, he slowly laid back down.

"Oh yeah, these are for you."

I took out the ice packs I placed one on his head and he put the other where I didn't feel comfortable touching. I kissed his nose and he smiled.

"I'm sorry." I said biting down on my bottom lip. I felt really bad because even though it was a fight I still hurt him. Oh well at least I wouldn't have to do the dishes.

"I'm sure I'll find some way for you to make up for it," he smirked.

"You have 4 weeks I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I do, don't I?" Acting like he forgot. "Hey could you take that ice pack off my head for a second I think it's freezing my brain."

"Sure thing. But what surprises me is that you think and I don't think freezing _your_ brain makes any difference."

I turned around to put the ice pack back into the icebox when Zach slipped his arm around my waist and pull me back to him. The ice pack fell to the ground and I fell on Zach's chest.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing?" It came out as a question than a statement.

"You'd think being a trained spy you'd be able to come up with suitable lie."

The door burst open, "I just came to check on Zach to make sure you hadn't killed him yet but I guess that's not a problem."

I pushed myself off of his chest and looked at my mom. We were in our P&E uniforms so I didn't need to straighten myself out that time.

"It's a half day today and classes are over so you can go pack for the trip tomorrow."

I picked up the ice and put it back in the box. Zach started getting up when my mom said, "you stay." My mom almost never had a stern voice unless it was something serious.

I walked out the room and shut the door. I waited outside to hear what she was going to say.  
"Cammie go pack."  
How did she know I was out there? I made sure they couldn't see my shadow under the door.  
I didn't have much of a choice so I sighed in defeat, "fine" I replied as I turned away from the door and walked up to my room.

**Zach's POV**

"Sit."

I did as I was told and sat back on the bed.

"Zach," she started. I am really happy you are coming to Nebraska with us but if anything happens to Cammie I can promise you, you will never live to see another day. Got it?"

I knew she was threatening me but I didn't really care.

"Threatening me isn't going to do anything. I would hate myself anything happened to Cammie. So you can say whatever you like but I know I would die if something happened to her and it was my fault."

"You pass" she said simply.

"What?" I asked and was really confused.

"You passed. That was a test to see if you really do care about Cammie. If you were scared or worried I would know that you weren't planning on taking care of my daughter to the best of your ability, but you weren't scared. You said you'd feel terrible if something happened to her which is more than what I was looking for. The main reason I'm here is because I'm going on a mission for 3 days."

"So you'll still be with us for the rest of break."

She was biting her lip and avoiding my eyes.

"You will, won't you?"

"Well..."

I already knew the answer. "It's fine. I'll protect her with my life, I won't let anything or anyone hurt her."

"Thank you Zach. Thank you so much."

"Why are you thanking me? If she hurts I hurts. If she dies I die. There's no need to thank me."

I got up and walked out the room leaving a very stunned Mrs. Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

**All outfits that are mentioned will be put up on portfolio.**

I walked into my room and was immediately drowned in questions.

"Stop!" I shouted.

All the questions stopped. After being in the silence of the hospital it wasn't the best coming back and having questions asked from everywhere.

"One at a time," I said calmly.

"Why did you go to your mom's office during COW?" Bex asked.

Liz helpfully added, "did you notice Zach wasn't there either?"

I rolled my eyes at Liz's attempt to be discreet. She wasn't only a clumsy person but she was also very clumsy with words.

"You guys could just ask." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ask what?" Macey fluttered her perfectly mascara covered eyelashes at me.

"How I feel about Zach staying with me during the break."

"Zach's staying with you during the break?" Bex asked looking at me oh so innocently.

Liz sounded like a robot when she said, "we did not know."

You didn't need to be a spy to tell that she was lying. I bit back my smile as Liz bit back her cry of pain.

"Geez Macey there's no need for you to dig your claws into poor little Lizzie. She maybe the world's worst lair but she's the world's biggest geek." At this Liz started blushing. I walled over to them and put my arm around Liz and smiled.

"We'll work on your lying when we get back."

She just gave a little nod and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"As for Zach," all eyes were on me. "I don't mind it should be fun."

The girls started smiling. Just as they turned around I burst. "Why didn't you tell me? I can keep a secret! I am a spy after all."

"Your mom made us swear to secrecy," you could hear Bex's accent was getting thicker; it usually did when she was really scared. Which, trust me, wasn't often.

"Just kidding, it's fine. I wanna pack so we can go into town so let's get started."

"Yeah about that…" I looked at Macey and she was wearing an evil grin which could only mean one thing.

"No Mace! It's Christmas geez. Can't you give a girl a break? Besides my clothes are fine. Please."

I was begging Macey, I wasn't just begging with my voice I was down on my knees begging. Just then as I was in my hands and knee the door opened.

I heard a deep voice say, "as much as I love this view your face is just as pretty." Liz, Bex, and Macey were all trying to hold back their smiles and keep in their laughter.

I just glared at them as I stood to face the one and only smirk I fell for.

"Personal I like this view better but you can stay how you were if it's more comfortable." I was about to punch him when Bex grabbed my arm, I turned to face her and she just shook her head.

I turned back to him, smiled sweetly and tapped his face so hard it left my hand print. "No thank you Zachary, I'm perfectly fine like this."

"So the real reason I'm here is because I thought you might need to be escorted into town," he gave a little bow at the end.

"Thanks, but we're fine."

"So you're not going to the mall?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nope."

"Yes we are," Macey said in a 'don't mess with me' tone.

"Well then I have to go with you. At least until we arrive at the mall, your mother's orders." He crossed his arms over his chest as if daring me to argue with him but it was my mom so I couldn't.

I sighed, "We'll be down stairs in 5 minutes."

Macey walked to her closet saying, "what to wear, what to wear."

"Make that 20!" I shouted after him.

"Anything for you Gallagher Girl."

**3rd Person POV**

25 minutes later they headed into town. They were all dressed so they looked like normal teenagers. Zach was wearing black jeans, a skateboarder's shirt saying 'kick & push', west 49 sweater and black and white Nikes. Cammie was wearing a red off the shoulder top with a tiger face in the front, black sweatpants, tall black ugg boots, silver hoop earrings, and a wing necklace. Bex being the bravest of all of them all wore a very colorful floral mini dress with black converses and a denim crop jacket. Macey had on a black and white plaid shirt and flats, black skinny jeans, and a black belt to at least give off the impression that she had a figure. Liz was the most out of character she had a black tube top, a pink skirt with black lace, neon pink leggings, black flats, black and pink fingerless gloves, and a black headband with a diamond flower. All the girls but Cammie felt like they were participants of the show 'What Not to Wear'. Especially Macey because she is the senators daughter and always looks good, but she was wearing clothes that didn't even match.

The van wasn't leaving for another half hour (so the kids having lunch at the school had time to eat) they decided to walk it. The girls were pulled through the mall by Macey while Zach waited for them at the food court for an hour but then got bored so went to see a couple movies. They spent 6 hours in Roseville Mall which according to Macey wasn't enough time to do any 'real' shopping but it was 6:30 and they were all hungry.

For lunch Macey allowed them to stop at Subway but only to get their food, they had to eat while they were walking. Dinner was going to be late and start at 7:30 because of the trip into town. After they finished shopping and went back to meet where the van was going to take them back to school.

Dinner ended at 8:45 and the girls went back their room to pack, it was more along the line of Macey packing what was just bought while Cammie made sure they had the essentials, Liz pack all the spy gear they could possibly need, and Bex 'supervised'.

Cammie complained about not having any real clothes but Macey paid for them, because she knew Cammie wouldn't pay for something she didn't like. Her pajamas were either booty shorts or PJ pants and very tight, very revealing tank tops. When Cammie wasn't looking Macey even slipped some lacy lingerie into her bag. When Macey was done it was almost midnight. Bex had to leave at 6 o'clock the next morning for her flight back to England so they were all getting up at 5:30 to see her off. Liz was leaving at 8, Macey 8:30, and Cammie and Zach at 10. Mrs. Morgan made sure the chef knew to prepare something for all the girls leaving before breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd person

Joe Solomon walked into the room of Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Cammie Morgan. Unfortunately for him he was chosen to do the wake up calls for the girls leaving before breakfast which started with Bex. He walked over to her bed and shook her but she just groaned and turned over.  
"Rebecca," he called which earned him a slap in the face.  
"Rebecca Baxter get up right this instant!" he whispered-yelled into the night.  
Cammie rolled over and opened her eyes, "its fine I'll get her up."  
"Thank you Miss Morgan." Then he turned and walked out the door.

Cammie's POV

I threw off my bed sheets and took off the bucket out from underneath my bed. When I came back out of the bathroom the bucket was filled with ice cold water.  
"Rebecca. Wakey, wakey." I sang. She just rolled over. "Rebecca it's your choice if you wake up soaking wet."  
There wasn't a reply so I dumped the bucket of water on her head. She shot up in her bed and glared at me.  
"I'm going to kill you Cameron Ann Morgan! Say your prayers."  
"Stop!" Macey shouted before anything could happen.  
"Wow great timing Mace." Sarcasm was dripping from every word Bex spoke, "'cause you just happened to wake up after she dumped a whole bucket of ice water me."  
"Bex shower be no longer than 5 minutes I have to do your hair and makeup." Macey ordered, "Liz get up." Liz gets up and rubs their eyes, "what's going on?" She asked.

"Its 5:30 remember Bex is leaving at 6."  
10 minutes later Bex stepped out the shower. Macey dragged her out the bathroom by her hair and sat her down. I started blow drying her hair while Macey started applying foundation, eye shadow, lipstick, you know the works. When I had finished drying a part of her hair Liz would curl it. We only had 5 minutes before Bex needed to be in her a limo on the way to the CIA airport.  
"Good thing you spent 2 hours making our outfits yesterday." I said under my breath.  
But of course Macey heard, "yes it is. It's a good thing! Geez, Bex, I told you to spend 5 minutes in the shower not 10. Now we have to rush and you won't look as pretty."  
"Thanks. I'm touched." Bex rolled her eyes. If her mother wasn't Macey McHenry would definitely be the cosmetics queen.  
"Shut up and go get dressed."  
Macey shoved Bex a black pair of sweatpants (just like the ones I wore yesterday), black T-shirt, black sweater, and a black pair of Jordan's  
Bex has the most comfortable outfit of all because she has the longest flight. She just stepped out the bathroom when I realized.  
"1 minute 49 seconds."  
"Bloody hell Cam, thanks for adding to the pressure."  
I smiled sweetly "welcome."  
"1 30," Liz sang.  
We knew something like this would happen so we exchanged gifts and goodbyes the last night. Liz even set up our own secure, high speed and high quality video chat room. We all grabbed our assigned bags and quickly but quietly made our way out of a dorm and down stairs. When we've reached the bottom I saw my mom standing by the door with a tired to smile on her face. I saw 2 limos waiting outside and remember that Eva said that her mom was meeting her in Paris which meant that she left in half an hour. We put Bexs' bags in the trunk of the limo and each gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. We headed back to our room.  
"Liz shower now."  
We're all still in our pajamas. I was planning on going back to bed but I guess Macey had other plans. I dropped it into my bed thinking she's not the boss of me but since she had 2 and a half hours to beautify Liz and 3 for me for she was going to pull up everything she had. Now I can honestly say I'm scared. Liz has a 20 minute shower, when she stepped out with you gave her 'makeup clothes.' Your probably wondering what makeup clothes are. Well they are clothes Macey wants us wearing while she's doing hair and makeup so anything that spills, doesn't spill on something we need or what to wear in the future. The 1 thing Liz doesn't like herself is her hair. When her hair gets wet and then dried it looks like a bush on her head. So she wouldn't have to get up extra early, she made a special conditioner to keep her hair as hair but we ran out yesterday. Every time we go into town we usually buy 4 brushes just in case her hair breaks another 1. After half an hour her hair is as tamed as it was ever going to be so Macey and I started straightening it. We were finally done and I was really proud of myself, her hair looks amazing. The top was straight and the ends had little curls which took another 30 minutes along with her makeup. Macey was scared with giving me the responsibility of her hair but if I did her makeup we all know she would end up like a clown. I can do my own makeup no problem but on someone else is a lot harder. Liz put in a turquoise mini dress that complicated her pixie like body, light blue flats and earrings she saw and, just, had to buy. Macey jumped in the shower and was out exactly 5 minutes later. Macey wanted her nails painted so Liz and I spent 10 minutes doing them. The whole time until now went by really quietly. Now we are doing Maceys makeup, did I mention, her 'makeup shirt' says cosmetics make the world go round. She likes her hair to dry naturally so once it was dry I straightened it. I felt really bad for Liz because she had to run around trying to find a specific shade of red which turned out to be the one she started with. 25 minutes later Macey went into the bathroom to change and Liz was intensely reading the next chapter of her book so it was the prefect and only time for me to sneak out. I was running down the hall, still in my pajamas, when I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I fell over from the impact but before I hit the ground it caught me. I looked up and was staring into endless green orbs. We were like this until we heard Macey stomping down the hall. That's when I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closest passage way I knew but my friends also knew about it.  
"Crap." I said Zach looked confused.  
Then he understood when the secret door opened and I looked terrified. He pulled me in to kiss him because Macey killing me I didn't see a down side so I just went with it. I forgot there was a whole word around me but then Macey grabbed my arm that had somehow slipped around his neck and pulled me all the way back to our room, but not before I could give him a goodbye kiss and a small wave.  
"You look cute," I pointed out to Macey, she was wearing a red dress, a black lace cardigan, white 6 1/4 inch heels (which I would have broken my ankle in), and a red headband that complimented her black hair.  
"I know, now shut up and get in the shower!"  
I'm one of the strongest and toughest girls in all of Gallagher but even I know not to mess with Macey McHenry when it's not necessary. So I did as I was told 5 minute shower.  
"Liz has to be down stairs in 20 minutes but I think we can make it."  
We did make it before Liz had to leave and if I do say so myself I think I look pretty good. I'm wearing a mini dress with a black top and stripped black and blue bottom and a knee high Chuck Taylors. Macey spent 25 minutes fixing up her makeup and the last 5 struggling to get her bags down the stairs. Zach saw us almost fall down the stairs from the weight so he offered to take the rest down. I big Macey a farewell when Zach came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.  
"So what should we do for the next hour and a half?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

Zach and I are going to be the last ones to leave, but we are also the only ones who get a helicopter straight from school. We agreed to go get our stuff and meets back in the foyer in 10 minutes. When we did meet up 10 minutes later we decided to take a walk around the mansion. we talked about anything and everything. When I stopped he stopped too.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For..." I had to think about that, "being here for me."  
"Forever and always." He stepped forward and looked into my eyes. "I promise."  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him and he met me halfway. An innocent kiss turned into a 10 minute make out session. We would have kept going if Mr. Solomon hadn't interrupted us.  
"Zachary I would really appreciate it if you kept your hands off my daughter."  
Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention Joe Solomon is in my real father. He and my mom were, I mean are, in love so they had an affair while she was married to my dad. It's a really long story so I'm going into details maybe some other time though.  
"Dad," I whined.  
"Cammie," he whined back.  
Zach just stood there trying to hide his laughing.  
"What do you want dad?" It came out harsher than I wanted too but what's done is done.  
He turned to Zach, "see how you make her treat me. I just feel so loved."  
"Daddy. Stop..." I whined.  
"Stop what sweetie?" He questioned so innocently. When he said sweetie he sounded like an actual dad, which I guess he was.  
"Nothing." I said with tears in my eyes.  
"Well let's go. The helicopter is here."  
"You're coming with us?" I asked shocked.  
"You're kidding right? You didn't actually think that I would let you guys go alone."  
"You're so over protective and you have only been my dad for 3 weeks," I pointed.  
"Yes. And in those 3 weeks I have realize what a bad influence Zach is."  
"Hey you can't talk about my boyfriend like that! Besides, you used to like him before we found out."  
"That was before we found out my opinion in your upbringing actually mattered."  
I decided to challenge him, "fine you choose. Zach or Josh?"  
Zach looked hurt and I couldn't help but kick myself on the inside for saying something so stupid. I would always pick Zach over Josh, I just wanted his opinion, after all he is my father.  
"Zach," he admitted in defeat.  
"Good because I wouldn't have it any other way."  
I took Zach's hand and pulled him down the hallway towards to front doors. Once we got to the plane I was expecting my mom to be waiting there for us but she wasn't.  
As if reading my mind he said, "She's going on a mission, I guess you don't wanna say goodbye to you but I'm 100% sure she's seeing you off."  
"But it's Christmas." I was on the verge of tears, "this was supposed to be my first Christmas together with my real parents."  
Zach sat down on one of the couches and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest. It was weird how we know each other so well, how this felt so right, and we're only 18, well he's 18 and I'm still 17. In 2 months it will be my birthday and I'll finally be an adult.  
It's weird how dreams can change in the blink of an eye. I always thought of myself as becoming one of the top agents in the CIA. Completing Rank A missions. And just being free your responsibilities, not having a care in the world. Now I was rethinking it all, with Zach it's like I have to. I never thought of falling in love, wait did I just say falling in love? Well who cares? I know spies aren't supposed to fall in love but I couldn't help myself it just happened. With him I felt like I didn't have to hide anything I could just be me. It's funny how I'm a chameleon and he saw me, spies are trained to notice things but even some of the best can't see me standing right in front of them, but he did. Besides Josh he was the first guy, no first person to notice me. I loved him for that it made me feel special. And since my dad, I mean Matthew, went missing I never had that special unique feeling only very few people give to you and Zach was one of those people.  
I think I fell asleep in Zach's lap because I could feel kisses on my lips travel up my cheekbone to my ear which he bit then whispered "Gallagher Girl wake up."  
Then the kisses went from my ear to my neck, "Zach," I whispered as if talking would end this pleasure.  
I tilted my head back giving him better access to my neck.  
"Good you're up," he said then bit me. I let out a tiny gasp. My dad is going the kill Zach if he sees this. I'll just have to hide it really well. I'm 99.9% sure Macey slipped one of her emergency makeup kits into the bottom of one of my bags. I brought his lips to mine and ten seconds later tensed up again.  
"It's fine. He stayed back to give your mom a proper goodbye."  
That sent a shiver down my spine, and not a good one, he was my teacher before he was my dad and the thought of him and my mom ever doing anything scarred me.  
"Why did you decide to wake me up now?" If he wanted to make out with me he would have woken me up when the plane took off without my dad.  
"Because we are descending and I know it makes you sick so I just wanted you to be conscience when it happens."  
"Thanks," I tilted up my head and kissed his neck then rested my head on his shoulder. 26 seconds later I was on my feet running to the bathroom. I could hear Zach's footsteps behind me. Before I could reach the door he spun me around and hit my forehead. Instantly all my nausea was washed away.  
"Thanks." I felt my knees start to get weak but he caught me before I fell.  
"We'll have to work on that," he picked me up so I wrapped me legs around him waist and sat down with me in his lap again.  
"Huh?"  
"Liz and I have been working on the patch for a while now but it still has a few kinks like making you weak." He took the patch off my head.  
1 minute and 53 seconds later my legs weren't so weak, and my hickey was covered by my hair Zach and I stepped off the plane hand-in-hand. We had landed a mile away from the house. Then a saw my not-so-grandparent standing by their van 12 feet away.  
I dropped Zach's hand and ran up to the shouting, "grandma! Grandpa!"  
"Cammie!" He ran up and met me halfway. I jumped into his arms and he picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down I ran up my grandma and, she was like Liz, she gave me a bear hug.  
I turned round to go and get my bags when I saw grandpa and Zach carrying everything. It looked like he was quizzing a scared and helpless looking Zach so I decided to step in and save him.  
"Grandma, grandpa this is my boyfriend Zach."


	6. Chapter 6

Dad decided to go with mum on her mission but I'm thinking she seduced him into it. This meant Zach and I had 3 days of pure freedom. Which meant sneaking into each others rooms at night (I'm almost 100% sure my grandparents know but they trust us) everyday Zach had a new wake up call for me which usually ended with him on top of me or pinned to the wall. We went to the mall 20 minutes from here and did Christmas shopping, we rode my horses Peanut and M&M we spent time in the hayloft which is a good make out spot if you have a lint roller handy which we learned the hard way. I was working extra hard on Zach's present. This is the first Christmas we are spending together so I wanted to make it special. Today my mom and dad were coming back. They should be here around lunch so can do our traditional board game afternoon. Ever since I was 4 I can remember staying here through break and on Christmas Eve we would all gather in the living room and spend the afternoon playing board games and watching really bad spy movies. Today I was woken up with a hickey. My eyes weren't open yet so I decided to play a trick on Zach.  
"Oh Josh." I moaned all the kissing stopped and 8.41 seconds later I blew my cover when o burst into a fit of giggles.  
"That's not funny!" He whisper-yelled.

"Yes it was. Your reaction was freeze and stare."  
"Two can play at this game little missy."  
I was still lying down so he put one knee on each side of my body pinned my arms above my head and started kissing me. His grip on my arms loosened so I slipped my arms around his neck, my fingers into his hair and my legs around his waist. He fell backwards with me on  
top.  
"Sorry Gallagher Girl I like being on top," he whispered. He sucked earlobe and then bit it. I felt so good I had to close my eyes, bite my lip and breathe calmly to hold back my moan, but I know some of it escaped my lips. I felt hungrier, like I need more of him and needed him now (if I did drugs I would always want to be getting high off of him) I dragged his lips back to mine and with one swift motion I was underneath him. He bit my bottom lip to give his tongue an entrance to get into my mouth. I don't think I mentioned but Zach sleeps with no shirt. I was trailing my hand over his rock hard abs when he pulled me closer. Clearly he could feel it too, the only thing that was separating us were our clothes because he was pulling on the hemline of my tank top as if asking could he take it off I pushed his tongue away a stuck mine down his throat to say yes. He got the message loud and clear. He slowly started lifting up my shirt. When broke away for air we were both gasping, my top was somewhere around but I can't find it right now. He started a trail of kisses down my neck and stopped around my heart which is on my boob and where my bra wasn't covering I felt his tongue on my skin and he started sucking it. I am going to kill him for this later.  
When he was done he stared into my eyes with a faint smile."I'm I couldn't help myself I just had to leave my mark on your heart."  
I whispered, "you're so sweet. So dead, but still really sweet."  
I pulled his lips down to meet mine. We couldn't take it anymore and without breaking a part we both helped each other take off our pants. His dropped to the side of the bed and just like me tank top my shorts disappeared. 47 seconds there was a noise that sounded like the front door being slammed open. We instantly went into spy mode. Zach pulled on his pajama pants and since I couldn't find my clothes I grabbed a pair of Zach's sweatpants and a shirt, it fit him perfectly but was huge on me. We quietly snuck down the stairs.  
I could hear someone complaining they voice so familiar, "if they keep going at it like that there gonna end up with another Cameron."  
Then I figured it out.  
I ran down the rest of the stairs and knocked the person down in a hug "Abby!" I shouted placing kisses all over her face. "I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you." I squashed her in another hug. Zach had to pull me off of her others I don't think I would have gotten up.  
"Well apparently so many things have been happening there hasn't been time to miss me."  
"How so?" I asked politely.  
"Well your mom and J- I mean dad can't keep their hands off each other." I involuntarily shuddered at the comment. "And clearly you two can't either."  
"Where's that coming from?" I was trying really hard to keep my voice steady and blushing too a minimum.  
"its 11:30 and you come down stairs wearing his," she gestured to Zach. "Clothes and you have another hickey that if your dad saw, he would kill Zach then kill him a second time just for fun!"  
"How do you know I had a hickey before this?" Dumb question I thought to myself.  
"First I'm a spy. Second I'm a spy. Third you still have a mark there."  
When she said this I turned and shot him a death glare yesterday he told me you couldn't see a thing. He looked into my with a sweet innocent look and saying 'you're still beautiful.'  
Abby finished, "and forth I'm a spy. I'll help you get rid of it on one condition."  
"What?" Asked eagerly.  
"Keep the PDA too a minimum."  
"Deal. How long before you think they'll be back?"  
"Enough time for you both to have showers and get dressed." She helpfully added glaring at Zach "in your own rooms. Can I'll be up in 7 minutes with everything we need."  
She turned and walked off to the guest bedroom where she always stays.  
I turned and walked back up stairs with Zach behind me. I was about to open my door when Zach spun me and pulled me too his chest.  
"I think the hickey makes you look much sexier. I also feel special that I marked you heart."  
"What was that Goode?"  
"Nothing Abby."  
"It's aunt Abby to you."  
"I think she's planning on killing me." Zach spoke in a hushed voice.  
"I won't have too, if Joe sees Cammie he'll do it for me. Shower. Now."  
"Kiss you later," he gave me a chaste kiss and both went to take a shower in our own rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cammie sit still!" Abby ordered.  
"It's cold!" I shouted back.  
"You're a spy. Shut up and deal with it."  
She was right I am a spy and I've been through worse than this. Ice cubes and a spoon aren't that hard to deal with. "We have about a minute and a half but I think we can do if you shut up."  
She put the pressed the ice to my neck for 15 seconds then removed it used the spoon to massage it. She stopped and observed.  
"Good enough." She dug through the emergency makeup kit Macey hid in my bag and found the concealer and started applying it. We heard the front door open, we looked at each other in shock. She touched up the spot to make it look a little more natural. We stripped as fast as we could to put on our pajamas, I made sure to turn away when taking off my shirt, we tossed our clothes and the makeup under the bed. We walked out the room as if nothing had happened and went down stairs. Zach and my parents were talking in hushed voices. Joe had a murderous look on his face while glaring at Zach.  
"Mommy, daddy. You're here!" He had a look if surprise, then one told that told me he was hiding something the happiness, they all passed over his face quickly I just thought it was my mind playing tricks so I ignored it. I ran into Joe's arms, he picked me up and spun me round. I could hear aunt Abby trying to hold back her laughter.  
"What's so funny?" I asked when he put me down.  
"Nothing. It's just that you're acting like a 3 year old and he looks like he actually has real feelings. No offence to either of you."  
"I'll ignore what you just said. Hi mom." She hugged and it felt like she was reluctant to let go, like I wasn't going to be her little girl anymore. Just then my grandparents walked in with sly smiles on their faces.  
My grandmother started, "this year we're going to..."  
"Change things up a bit." He found the right words. The conversation just kept going between the two.  
"This year is like a free-for-all."  
"Yes. This year time is yours to waste."  
"We have booked a hotel room for you two," she pointed at mom and dad.  
The doorbell rang grandpa asked not breaking stride, "Abby could you go get that?"  
She gave them a weird look and headed for the door.  
"Alex!" Exclaimed. My grandparents had pleased looks on their faces.  
Aunt Abby walked into the kitchen with a man's arm wrapped around her waist and her lip gloss clearly smudged. She must have felt it because she immediately fixed it.  
Grandma pointed out, "And you two get a room."  
I saw the grin on Abby's face get bigger.  
"He is only here for the night."  
"His flight leaves at 9 tomorrow morning."  
"That's fine. Let's go." Abby tried to pull Alex out the house.  
"Abigail slow down please dear." My grandma had a faint smile on her face. "Rules are we are watching Home Alone at 2 and it will finish around 3:45. We are having guy/girl time until then. After the movie you can do whatever you please. It's now 12 and I ordered pizza for lunch. Girls are staying in here guys are going to the barn." When she said the guys are going to the barn she had a very sly look on her face.  
The guys left with 2 pizzas and mom, aunt Abby, grandma, and I all went to the living where there was a home spa set up.  
"Rachel, dear, go and change into your pajamas."  
"Of course Melissa."  
"You and Joe me can still call me mom. I always knew you two were in love, that's why I was surprised when you married Matthew. Besides, thanks to you two I have a beautiful granddaughter, even if she isn't really mine."  
"Thanks mom." For the first time in my life have I seen this look. My mom was great with always having a mask but I saw relief, sadness, guilt, happiness all in one look. She gave grandma a hug and they walked to their rooms to change.  
Aunt Abby and I just stared at the spot where the scene had just taken place in shock, in awe. I still can't believe what my mom did to Matthew Morgan, he was a good man, I guess it really was true love if she would do that with her husbands best friend and he too his best friends wife. I could never imagine doing that to Zach. Wait did I really just say that? Yes. Yes I did. Oh well I don't think he feels they same way as I do but I like the way I feel with him even if it won't last. I always feel safe with Zach and I know I always will.

The two hours went by really quickly, before I knew I was sitting curled up in Zach's lap with his arms wrapped around my waist and a bowl of popcorn on my lap. After about an hour and 45 minutes of laughing until we cried the movie was over and we all went our separate ways. I noticed that as soon as the movie was over Abby was out of here as fast as her feet would take her. Mom and dad weren't as quick as aunt Abby but they weren't going slowly. Zach and I decided to go into town and take a walk around the park. Over the past couple of days it has been getting really cold but today it was light flurries of snow. I snuggled into Zach. Honestly it wasn't just to keep me warm, but I don't he minded because his arm tightened around me and he pulled me closer. After another half hour of just walking around and mindless talking we decided to get something to eat.  
"What would do you want baby?"  
"Burgers." I licked my lips, I haven't had a burger since we left Gallagher.  
"You sure?" I could see a smile appearing on his face.  
"Please Zachy?" I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes that no one can resist (including Bex but don't tell her I told you).  
"Of course sweetie," he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before pulling me to a DQ that we passed about 10 minutes back.  
"I'm so glad that you're you." We are sitting together in a booth in DQ and Zach randomly blurted this out.  
I was confused, did he think I am going to turn into someone else? "What do you mean?"  
"I'm glad you are the way you are." He replied without hesitation. "I'm glad you don't think highly of yourself or down at others. When you left and didn't come back from summer break I wasn't the only one who was lost. Your one fault is that you're beautiful and you don't realize it."  
I blushed and looked down at my lap. He lifted my chin and kissed my cheek, then stood up and offered his hand which I took. He placed $20 on table and we took off on the 45 minute walk back home. The walk was silent, not one of those awkward silences, but a very comfortable silence. We were just enjoying each others company, I wish this moment could last forever but I knew that would be too good to be true. It was 7:30 and we had just got back. Zach had been carrying me for the past 10 minutes because I was getting tired. When we got back in he laid me on his bed and changed into his pajamas. He went to my room and brought back my pajamas which I put on in 25 seconds. We went down stairs to watch a movie but grandma and grandpa were in the doorway of the living holding our sneakers and hoodies.  
"See you guys tomorrow."  
"What?" I was really confused.  
"It's Christmas babe. And Christmas is full of surprises." Zach winked at me and took the car keys my grandma was holding out to him. Grandpa gave him his hoodie and sneakers.  
Grandma is helping me put my shoes on while I was standing there in shock, she tired a blind fold across my eyes. I felt her move in front of me, she kissed my forehead, hugged me, and whispered in my ear, "good luck. And have fun." She slipped something into my pocket but before I could feel what it was, I was picked and thrown of someone's shoulder.  
I heard, "its okay Gallagher Girl, I've got you."  
I heard the car door open and felt being placed on the seat. I turned and faced the direction I knew he was and asked "Forever and always?"  
He brought his hand to my cheek, "forever and always." Then his lips to my lips. It was a loving kiss, sweet, simple, and nothing physical, and was at that moment I knew he cared more that I have known before. He broke away after 36 seconds of pure bliss. He made sure my hands were in my lap and my legs were safely in the car before he shut the door, got in and drove to wherever we were going. After 4 minutes of silent driving I felt the car come too a stop. Zach got out and round to my side and opened the door.  
"Okay so you a choice. I can give you a piggyback ride or you can go over my shoulder again. Your choice."  
"I wanna piggyback." I grinned.  
"Okay, follow my lead."  
He helped me out the car, instructed me to jump on 3, I landed on his hip and he swung me around to be on his back (this process took no longer than 10 seconds). After a minute of being carried l I was sitting on what felt like a stool. I still didn't know where I was and that was really bugging.  
Zach's voice didn't sound far way but it wasn't as close as it usually was. "You ready for this Gallagher Girl?"


	8. Chapter 8

I heard a guitar strumming and was told I could take off my blindfold and was surprised to see we were in the hayloft where there was a mattress, a TV, mini fridge, and electric candles setup everywhere. I turned my attention over to Zach who was next to the TV playing a guitar.

_Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all_

The TV flashed through pictures of him as a child, when he kissed me before Blackthorne left Gallagher.

_I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

There were pictures of him leaving me on numerous occasions like DC and Boston.

_I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way_

Memories flashed through my head when I saw the picture of him holding me after the COC attempted kidnap me, and a picture of his mom and her evil twin sister before she turned evil.

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again_.

I saw a charm bracelet that said 'my heart belongs to you'. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears that had built up started pouring down my cheeks. He knew they were happy tears because I was smiling. I stared into his emerald green eyes and all I was love. That love was for me, and only me.

_You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_

I moved my attention back to the video to see us running through the hall on the code black during the ball.

Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls

Pictures were passing too fast for me to see them through my blurry vision.

And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and blinked quickly to clear my vision. No one had ever gone through so much trouble to show me they cared.

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again_

There was a video of me unconscious in a hospital bed. It was sped but not fast enough for me to miss anything. I saw how Zach wouldn't sleep until my mom drugged him, or wouldn't eat until aunt Abby shoved a pudding down his throat. This made all my tears come back. I have no doubt in my mind that he cares.

_You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me_

The video kept going like that and he was the same way for the 2 months I was unconscious. Only eat when Abby was making him and sleeping when mom drugged him but either way he never left my side.

_You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day_

There was an image of Zach, my Zach, vs. him in the many different covers he had.

_You say what no one else will say  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need yeah_

I saw him comforting me while I was crying. The one that surprised me most was when he had tears pouring down his face, hands balled in fists and hurt filled eyes.

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand_

There was one more picture. It was us walking hand in hand down the streets of Roseville.

_I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

He started making his way over to me.

_You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_

For some reason my tears wouldn't stop flowing, it was like two waterfalls from my eyes.  
Once he finished singing he put the guitar to the side and pulled me out of my chair we stared into each others eyes for 26 seconds then he used his thumb to gently wipe away my tears.  
"I have wanted to tell you this for a while now but I didn't know how to do it, but I think I figured it out. Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you with all my heart. I know we're young but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down one knee and pulled out the black velvet box. I gasped as my hand flew to cover my mouth and I took a step backwards, I finally understood what was going on.  
"Will you-"  
I cut him off just as he was about open the box. I threw myself at him. My arms went around his neck, my lips found his, and we tumbled to the ground. We started kissing which turned into making out. Before things could get too far Zach pulled away and looked down at me. Then fake pouted, "you never let me finish my question."  
I smiled and kissed his nose. "Go ahead."  
He lifted me up bridal style and put me on the mattress, taking off my sweater in the process. "Cameron Ann Morgan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Good cause neither would I."  
He found the box, which I accidentally knocked out his hand, beside the bed. When the box was open I couldn't help but gasp again. It was the ring that Matthew proposed to my mom with. The ring was a silver band with three diamonds. He sucked my finger them her started kissing up my when he got to my neck it was so soothing my fluttered closed. He reached my mouth and kissed me again but this time it was deeper, hungrier, and safer. It felt déjà vu and I couldn't help but remember our events of the morning. I was broken out of my thoughts when Zach's hands slipped up my shirt. He was drawing shapes on my stomach he was making his way down. When his hands got down to the waist band of my pants we broke apart for 2 short seconds and within that time my shirt was off and out sight. His kisses went up and down my jaw line and they stopped at my ear his teeth got a hold of earlobe and lightly tugged on it.  
I giggled and took off his shirt. I never noticed that scar on his chest before and it looked really deep. He must felt me tracing over it because he stopped fooling and looked sad.  
"It was my aunt," he said. "She was torturing me to find out where you were."  
I looked down with tears in my eyes but he lifted my head to look into his eyes, "baby it's not your fault. Even if it was, I would still love you."  
I kissed him and it wasn't long before it deepened. When I pulled away for air our pajama pants were missing our leg were hooked together and our hands entangled in each others hair. I was gasping, and his thumb was rubbing small circles on my cheek.  
When I caught my breath I whispered, "I love you Zachy."  
"I love you too Gallagher Girl."  
We went at it again but this time we went all the way and I certainly don't regret it. I my only be 17 engaged and just lost my virginity but I am also 17 have been hunted by the COC and had my memory erased of a whole summer. I have found out that my dad isn't really my dad his best friend is. I have been through a lot but that was the best experience of my life.

**The picture of ring is on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up at 4:38 and really needed to go to the bathroom. I remembered the events of last night and couldn't help but smile knowing the girl of my dreams was mine. I quietly slipped out from under the sheets and pulled on my hoodie. I walked over to the bathroom that was soundproofed so it wouldn't disturb anyone. When I had finished I walked back to bed where there was a squirming heavy breathing Cammie. The sheets had come down to her hips and even with the look of fear while she slept and heavy breathing, she was still as beautiful as ever. I sat under the sheets and started calming Cammie down. I kissed her belly button and worked my way up in a line (pulling the blanket up with each kiss).  
When I kissed between her breasts she sighed while saying, "Zach." I smiled and continued.  
Once I had finished my route up her chest, across her collar bone, then to her shoulder, up her neck, and placing chaste kisses from her jaw line ending at her lips. When I done her breathing was steady and she had stopped tossing and turning. She relaxed but was still a bit tense. I took off my hoodie and dropped it at the side of the bed. I slipped under the covers and slipped my arm around her bare body.  
I softly whispered in her ear, "it's okay baby I'm here."  
I immediately felt her relax in my arms. It made me feel good that I could do that to her, even while she's sleeping. I was the luckiest guy on earth. I fell back asleep moments later with a smile on my face.

I woke up 2 hours and 7 minutes later with a sleeping Cammie still in my arms. I put my hoodie on and got out of bed I turned on the TV and put in Tangled. Cammie is a Disney freak if I do say myself but it's really cute. I went around the room trying to find our discarded clothes. I found Cammie's top behind the mattress, her pajama pants on the ground next to the bed, bra was underneath my boxers which were halfway across the room, my pajama pants tucked under the blankets. I gave up on looking for our socks. When Rapunzel was wondering when her life would being Cammie started to stir so I sat on the bed waited. He breathing picked up and I knew she was awake. She felt the bed next to her and realized I wasn't there.  
Her eyes hadn't opened yet but she asked, "Zach could you come back to bed?" I smiled then she added, without the hoodie."  
"Anything for you." I got back in bed and put my arms around her.  
"Is this real? If I open my eyes will all have been a dream?"  
"Which part? The part where I told you I love you? Or the part where I proposed? My second favorite part was when you accepted but the sex was definitely the best part. No wait it was the part where you told you love me, to remind you that was right before the sex." While trying to convince her, this was no dream I was kissing up and down her neck I knew she liked it when I did this.  
"Zachy?"  
"Yea Cam."  
"Since when did you start watching Disney movies?"  
"When I found out the princesses are hot I couldn't help myself." I smirked at my answer but it earned me an elbow in the gut.  
"So it's safe to open my eyes?" She was so cute like this, when she's all worried and fretting over nothing.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room and stopped on me. I smiled over at her and pulled her close. It must have been then that she realized we were both naked because a deep blush came to her cheeks and her head slightly turned away.  
"You're beautiful in every way I promise. I wouldn't change anything about you, especially that you mine and your wearing a ring to prove it."  
"I love you Zachary Jared Goode."  
"I love you too Cameron Ann Morgan, I mean Cameron Ann Goode." I closed the space between us and softly kissed her she smiled into the kiss.  
When we broke apart we decided to just lay there in each other arms watching mindless criminals sing about their dreams with Rapunzel and Flynn Rider.  
The movie was coming too an end and Cammie broke the silence. "I wanna get married in the summer."  
"That at least," I did the math in my head which wasn't that hard. "552 days."  
"No, this summer silly."  
"Really?" I was surprised. "So soon?"  
"Not unless you wanna wait? Which would be totally understandable because we will only be 18. It was a dumb suggestion."  
"Why wait if it has the same outcome? We're gonna get married so why wait an extra 365 days?"  
"Really?"  
"Anything for you." I ran my fingers up and down her arm.  
"OMG I forgot." She instantly sat up. The sheets fell down from covering her chest and she blushed and quickly pulled the covers up, holding onto them for dear life. I pried the blanket out of her hands and gently placed it on her.  
"Are you embarrassed because of me?" I tried but failed at holding back the hurt in my voice.  
"Of course not." She moved her hand to cup my cheek. "I just keep forgetting this is real and everything that happened was real."  
"Better believe it baby." I pulled her closer and she giggled.  
I stared into her beautiful ocean water blue eyes. I leaned in and kissed and kissed back. It quickly deepened and I had lost myself what happened next was so natural like we had done it a million times, but really it was only once. An hour later I kissed her sweaty temple.  
"Don't leave me." Cammie's voice was barely a whisper.  
"Where did you get an idea like that? Besides you're the only one for me."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the best Christmas I've ever had. I can't believe I forgot it was Christmas. This time the sex was better than last night. I was really tired so I slept with my head on his chest. When I woke up again it was to Zach's kisses which were right under my breast. He must have realized I woke because the innocent track became not so innocent. He trailed them to my nipple, once he got there he used his mouth to cover it when his tongue slipped out and gently ran over I let out the moan I was so desperately tried to keep in. If he were a baby it would different, innocent, but Zach knew exactly what he was doing.  
I begged, "no Zach. Not again, I'm tired."  
He reluctantly pulled away and pouted. "Fine, but you still have to get up."  
"No I don't." I rolled over facing away from him.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice," he sounded so innocent but I picked up his dare. He was daring me to not to listen.  
I took it head on, "how about the sleep way. I sleep, you sleep. Maybe we sleep together later."  
"Hard way it is."  
He threw the comforter off my body, lifted me up, threw me over his shoulder, and sauntered into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and I felt a slight breeze.  
"Who's first?" I asked with a hint of tease in my voice.  
"Since I want to make sure you stay in the shower, we'll go together."  
"How kind of you," I rolled my eyes knowing he had planned this, the showering together I mean.  
"I know."  
Then before I could stop him he let my body slide off his shoulder and into the shower. I gasped at the sudden rush. We spent half an hour before we both knew we had to get out. I noticed a bag in the corner of the room. I tightened my towel around my body. I looked through it and found my outfit. I stared at it then at Zach then back at the clothes.  
He smiled, "I swear your grandma picked it out. She was the only one that knew about my plan. Everyone one else thought we were just gonna watch movies last night. If anyone asks we watched Twilight, StarStruck and Hunger Games."  
"Okay." I held up a thong and a strapless bra.  
Zach held up his hands in surrender, "I swear she packed all your clothes."  
"But she's so innocent and sweet. She wouldn't do that." I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip.  
"I swear Cam," he pulled me closer. He only had towel wrapped around his waist so it was hard to stay mad at him seeing his mesmerizing 12 pack.  
"Like what you see Gallagher Girl?"  
"Yes I do," I smirked and turned back to the clothes. "If you wanted me to wear this you could have just asked."  
"You'll wear whatever I ask you to wear?" He asked way too excited.  
"Of course not but, geez, why this?"

"I swear she did. She not as innocent as she seems. She's the one who brought the condoms. Don't you know what she gave you last night?"  
"No what do you-" I stopped myself mid-sentence and remember she slipped something into the pocket of my hoodie. I pushed the bathroom door open and ran to find my hoodie. I put my hand in the pocket and pulled out a package of birth control pills. "No way," I whispered.  
"See I wasn't lying. Now let's get dressed cause I'm hungry."  
We got dressed and packed our clothes from the night before, got in the car and went back to the house. When we got back my grandparents weren't up yet so Zach decided to make some toast and I made cereal. When he brought out the Nutella I wasn't so hungry for cereal anymore. He sat down with Nutella generously spread over the toast, within 10 seconds I was straddling his lap.  
He smirked and asked, "can in help you with something?"  
"Your toast looks good," I dropped a hint.  
"It tastes better."  
"Zachy," I whined.  
"Cammie," he whined right back.  
"Please?" I begged. I gave him the puppy eyes he has a hard time resisting.  
"Fine," he huff and held out a slice for me to take a bite. When I bit I made sure it was a really big bite. "Thanks for leaving some for me. You're so giving." Sarcasm was dripping from each word he spoke.  
"I know." I kissed his cheek and giggled. "And you're so sweet."  
When I kissed him I didn't know there was chocolate on my lips but it marked Zach's face like a tattoo on your forehead. He attempted to glare but broke out in a smile.  
I ran my finger over the chocolate and I licked it off my finger, "really sweet."  
"Not as sweet as you."  
He pulled my body closer to him (if that was even possible.  
I lightly placed my forehead on his and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I love you Zach."  
"I love you too Cam. And since we love each other you won't hate me for doing this." He picked a slice of toast and spread the Nutella right down neck to my shoulder.  
I fell off his lap and he took the opportunity as his chance to run. He ran up stairs but I was right behind him. He closed his bedroom door but before he could lock it I kicked it open, walked in, closed it with my foot, and had him pinned to the bed in 7 seconds. His hands were above his head and I was kneeling over him with one leg on either side of body.  
I sighed and my hands dropped to my sides and his arms were free. I knew I wasn't mad at Zach but I love being with him, he makes all my troubles go away. His hand was trailing up my thigh. It so good, when ever he touched me it felt like magic.  
Then my grandma walked in. "Sorry kids. I thought I gave you enough time but I guess an extra half hour won't hurt."  
"No it's fine grandma, we were just talking." I stood up to show her it was no big deal.  
"Whatever you say." She moved to walk away but turned back to face us. "I knew that would look good on you. I was thinking of you when I brought it," She walked out the door.  
She was referring to the red tube top and shorts as a one piece. The shorts were really short, so she clearly wasn't thinking about me in it but what I would do in it.  
Zach came up behind me with a wet rag and cleaned the chocolate spread off my neck.  
"I can do this myself you know?" I pointed out.  
"I know."  
I wasn't planning on arguing so I let him continue. When he was done I pulled him down stairs to find my parents sitting at the dining table both with a cup of coffee.  
"Hi mom, hi daddy."  
"No way!" Aunt Abby shouted from behind me.  
"What?" Everyone asked in unison.  
"Congratulations kiddo." She picked me up and spun me round.  
My mom looked confused until her eyes locked onto the ring on my finger. She had tears in her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face. My dad on the other hand was glaring at Zach. If looks could kill Zach would be put in a cage of lions so he could have a painful death. This is gonna be one long Christmas.

**Cammie's Christmas outfit is on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

My grandparents were very smart people. They had gotten a special soundproofing for the bedrooms. With it off you can hear anything that is happening inside or outside but with the flip of a switch no one could hear what was happening inside but everyone inside could hear out. It was one of the CIA's latest creations, with special help from Liz. Once we had opened presents, dad and grandpa dragged Zach into the downstairs bedroom which was currently being used by aunt Abby and Alex. I might have forgotten to mention but Alex's mission got canceled so grandma being the Cupid she is said he could stay with Abby. Being a spy you always have to be careful because a silly mistake can cost you your life. This was a silly mistake but no ones life was at risk. Dad forgot to turn on the soundproofing so we heard everything that was happening, they could also hear us so we were being as quiet possible.  
Grandpa and dad took turns asking questions starting with dad.  
"You love her?"  
There was no hesitation in Zach's answer, "of course."  
"How long have you loved?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. I have always liked her but I don't know when that changed."  
"Fair enough. Where did you get the ring?"  
"Rachel gave it to me after Cammie woke up. She said that she knew I cared about Cammie and if I could ever love her enough, she wanted me to propose with her engagement ring."  
"When's the wedding?"  
"In the summer."  
I went into a daze, thinking about my dress, and was a little thirty so I got some orange juice.  
When I came back I was in the midst of swallowing when dad asked, "when are you planning on starting a family?"  
I was so surprised I started choking. Mom and Abby were laughing while grandma and Alex helped me get my breathing back to normal. Dad, grandpa, and Zach must have heard us because I felt Zach embrace me.  
He pulled back from the hug and asked, "are you okay Cam?"  
I nodded my head, not trusting my throat to steady and not send me into another coughing fit. He kissed the top of my head, sat down, then pulled me down into his lap.  
"Okay so it's about 12:30 the rest of the day is yours until 6. You better be back by then or you will have angry, hungry people when you arrive.  
"Hey Zach we have a shooting range let's go."  
I got off his lap and pulled him to garage. We decided to take my motorcycle, which I've had since I was 10. The range wasn't far but it was cold out so it beat walking.  
The only reason I suggested the shooting range was so Zach could try out his gift. Well I got Zach a gun had been eying for a while. I had to get my dad to purchase because I'm underage but I got his initials engraved in it. With us being spies it's normal for us to want new weapons like teens always wanting the latest technology on the market. We don't want new technology on the market because we have technology way beyond your understanding which helped me find his aunts phone number but he insisted that he didn't want. I wasn't hurt I was just surprised that he didn't want to know his family. Zach got me a karaoke machine because my friends told him I have wanted since I joined Gallagher. We got off the bike and I took the gun out from the pocket of my cardigan and handed it to Zach. He placed it on the bench and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
"You're the best Christmas present I have ever gotten." He kissed my lips, "then it's the gun."  
"At least I'm first."  
"You'll always be first."  
"As will you Mr. Goode"  
"You don't know how much better I feel. I wouldn't be able to stand being in second place in your life Mrs. Goode."  
He gave me a couple chaste kisses then pulled me in for a sweet, passionate kiss. When we broke away he gave me one last peck on the lips and picked up the gun. He aimed at the target and got a bulls-eye. He shot 3 more bullets and hit bulls-eye each time.  
"Do you wanna try moving targets?" I asked because he looked board.  
"Why didn't you say so before?" He turned around smirking.  
"Well it's just..." I trailed off because I knew if I answered him he would be offended.  
"You didn't think I would be any good." He read me like a book.  
"Well..."  
He put the gun down the back of her of his pants leaving the handle sticking out.  
"I hurt Gallagher Girl." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "By now," he started kissing my neck between words. "You should know I'm good at everything."  
"Mmhm," Zach knew that my weakness is when he kisses my neck.  
The trail lead up to my mouth and after 13 minutes we broke apart.  
"Do you still think I'm not good at everything?"  
"Well I can think of a few you might need a bit more practice on."  
"Oh, and what might that be?"  
"Well we could both use some practice for our wedding night." I said in a thinking tone.  
"You're right we should practice." He kissed across my collar bone and up my neck.  
"Zach," I whispered.  
I felt his smirk against my sink but I didn't complain.  
"I'm tired." He yawned.  
"Jerk," I pushed against his chest.  
"What did I do?" He asked innocently. "It's not my fault if I wanna go to bed."  
I finally caught onto what he was implying.  
"Me too. I feel kinda tired too." I took his hand and pulled him towards the motorcycle, "let's go back."  
He smiled and got onto the bike. He turned the key over again and again but nothing would happen.  
"I guess we'll be walking." He pointed out.  
After we put the bike in the shed where grandpa keeps his guns we walked back. It only took 10 minutes to walk but it was cold. Zach saw me shivering and offered me his jacket which I declined, he didn't care and took off his jacket and drape it over my shoulders. He knew I would argue with about not wanting to wear it, because by the time I has given in I saw the house.  
"You might get sick and I would feel awful."  
"I don't get sick."  
"That's not possible."  
"Yes it is."  
"How?"  
He pointed at himself and said, "spy."  
"Jerk."  
A sly smile covered his face, " oh really?"  
He did the unexpected. He threw me over his shoulder, just like this morning, and ran into the house.  
When he ran past my grandma in the kitchen he shouted, "hi grandma, bye grandma."  
I heard her laugh and say, "young love."  
When we got to my bedroom he locked the door, turned on the soundproofing, and pinned we to the bed.  
"So you think I'm a jerk?" He took his hoodie off my body and let it drop to the floor.  
"Yep." I answered popping the p.  
He shook his head, "we're going to have to do something about that."  
"Do your worst." I said while smirking his smirk.  
He lowered himself and started kissing everywhere skin was showing. My sneakers were covering most of my skin, because they were knee high, they were one of the first things to come off along with my cardigan. He was lying next to me smiling.  
"That was just warm up."  
"Good cause if that was your worst then I could make it known that you are the worst torturer known to man."  
"Now what spy would want a reputation like that?"  
He pulled me closer so I could fell every bump and curve in his body. He kissed my neck letting his tongue occasionally slip out. I went crazy and couldn't hold back the moan I saw trying to suppress and I felt he smirk against my neck.  
"I hate you," I whispered.  
"I know you love me," he responded between each kiss which were leading towards my mouth.  
"Yeah I just hate what you do to me."


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't know where Zach got all his energy from. He was at it every minute. I was really tired every time. I wanted to sleep forever and a day. I woke up in Zach's arms. He was watching TV. He must felt me move in his arms because he looked down smiling.  
"Hey sexy lady."  
I smiled up at him, "what time is it?"  
"4:18."  
"Good I can sleep more."  
"Why are you so tired all the time?"  
"It takes so much energy to do it. We only got engaged last night and we have had sex 3 times already."  
He turned off the TV, laid down and pulled me closer to him. "And..." he wanted me continue.  
"And I get tired."  
"So you don't wanna do it anymore?" He mocked a hurt face.  
"I'll think about it." I smiled and rolled away from him. "Now shut up I wanna sleep."  
"Love you too." He pulled me closer to him and we both fell asleep like this.  
For the first time I woke up before Zach. I decided to give him a wake up call of my own. It wasn't that hard to set him off because he went crazy when ever I touched him. I decided to do this the easy way so I leaned over top of him and kissed him. It wasn't long before I felt him kissing me back. I pulled away and smiled down him, he moaned at a loss of pleasure.  
"Cammie," he whined.  
"Yes Zachy?" I asked in my sweetest, most honey coated voice possible.  
"Why did you stop?" He asked with his eyes still closed.  
"We need to get up it's," I check my internal clock, "5:49."  
"Fine. But not before this."  
He pulled me back down on top of him and kissed me (typical Zach). We spent the next 7 minutes making out until we heard a bedroom door close.  
The unmistakable voice of my dad came drifting up the stairs from the living room, "where are the kids?"  
Zach and I looked at each other then at the door.  
"Upstairs," grandma responded coolly.  
"Doing..." his voice was growing angry.  
I turned the TV on and the soundproofing off and rushed to get dressed. Zach caught on and flew around the room trying to find his clothes and make the bed.  
"I don't know."  
We were half dressed when grandma replied.  
"Well where are they?" I could tell he was growing impatient because I know for a fact Joe Solomon was not a patient man.  
"In her room."  
As soon as the words left her mouth I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. We jumped on to the bed and rested in a half laying half sitting position, I ran my fingers through my hair a couple times then smoothed it down, Zach wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. 4.7 seconds later dad burst through the bedroom door only to find us watching Charlie Brown's Christmas. I loved the movie because I always used to watch it with Matthew all the time before he died, even when it wasn't Christmas. The door burst open and my dad looked furious until he realized we were fully dressed.  
"I just came to get to you guys for dinner." We both know he was lying but if it's better than him finding out what we were really doing so we went along with it.  
"We were just watching Charlie Brown's Christmas." technically I wasn't lying because we were, 4 seconds before he walked in.  
"Okay well dinners in 3 minutes in everyone is here."  
"We'll be down in a minute I just wanna finish watching the movie."  
" Sure thing sweetie." He glared at Zach and shut the door.  
A minute later the movie was over which meant so was my make out time with Zach. I grabbed his hand and skipped down the stairs. When everyone saw us and made their way to the dining table.  
"Let's eat," Grandma said.  
The rest of the evening went by in a breeze. Grandma and grandpa spent the rest of the night in their room as did mom and dad but I found out that they were preparing for a mission. Abby and Alex decided to go on a walk and camp out in the forest. Zach and I spent the night watching movies in the living room.  
That was by far the best Christmas I had ever had!


	13. Chapter 13

Zach and I must have fallen asleep on the couch because we woke up to camera flash.  
"They're so cute," I heard grandmas small voice say.  
"It better stay that way, cute and innocent." That was definitely my dad.  
I thought that was my cue to open my eyes. Like I thought I Zach's arms were wrapped around my waist, what didn't expect was to be lying on top of him. I sat up so my butt was on his lap. He must have felt the movement on his lap because he rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
"4:53," my mom walking into the room. "We just came to say good bye and stay safe."  
I picked up on the double meaning of her 'stay safe' but forgave her unspoken apology.  
"Bye mom. You stay safe too."  
"Of course," was her an answer.  
"I love you." I gave her a bone crushing hug.  
"I love you too kiddo." She kissed my forehead and pulled away.  
Zach certainly wasn't expecting it when my mom pulled him into a hug and whispered, "take care of my baby girl."  
"You got it Rachel."  
"You're marrying my little girl. Call me mom."  
"Thanks mom."  
She kissed his cheek and when she pulled away she looked at him weird but shook her head, "love you Zach, love you Cammie."  
"Love you too," both Zach and I called after when she went say goodbye to my grandparents.  
"No hug for your old man?"  
I giggled and turned around. I was immediately pulled into a hug.  
"Love you dad."  
"Love you too Cammie." He kissed my cheek and pulled away. "Zach I expect you to look after Cammie. If anything happens to her before I come back I can promise that you will be dead before you can even utter the words 'I'm sorry' you got that that?"  
"Yes sir."  
Dad gave his sweetest smile and said, "call me dad."  
I had a hard time keeping back my laughter because he went from angry-overprotective dad to sweet I- want-the-best-for-my-daughter-and-that's-you dad.  
"We'll be back before new years." He said turning away.  
"Okay love you bye." I waved him off in I'll be fine manner.  
"Freedom at last." Zach whispered in my ear.  
"Freedom to do what exactly?"  
"Come on Gallagher Girl."  
"I forgot to mention Abby agreed to keep an eye on you guys." My mom shouted then the door slammed shut.  
"Great," Zach grumbled under his breath and fell back on the couch.  
I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed his cheek, laid my head on his chest(he felt hot but I thought I was just cold), and fell asleep.  
I dreamed about my wedding day and if I were normal that wouldn't be surprising but I'm not.  
I woke up to the sound of vomiting and it was coming from the bathroom. I got up and saw Zach leaning over the toilet. He was after half an hour he had calmed down and I helped him back to bed.  
"Are you okay?" I asked smoothing the blanket over him.  
He shook his head, "I'm freezing. Could you get me another blanket please?"  
"Sure baby."  
I left to get him a blanket when I ran into Abby in hall  
"What's up with you and Zach? No was seen you guys since he took you up to bed." She eyed my suspiciously then asked, "what have guys been doing in there anyways?"  
"Zach is sick. He's been throwing up for a while but he's feeling well enough to move out of the bathroom to the bed. He said he's freezing so I was going to get him another blanket and ask grandma to make some chicken noodle soup."  
"Good idea squirt. I also think you Zach should be the only ones in that room."  
"Okay."  
I turned to walked away when she called, "and keep the windows open. Even if it's just a crack you need fresh air in there."  
"Thanks."  
I ran down stairs and not surprisingly found grandma in the kitchen. "Hey grandma could you make some chicken noodle soup please? Like, now please?"  
"Sure dear but why do you want chicken noodle soup at 9:45 in the morning?"  
"Zach's sick."  
"It'll be ready in 25 minutes."  
"Thanks grandma."  
I ran back to my bedroom grabbing a blanket on the way. I couldn't help but laugh even if I'm the most likely of Zach getting sick. Just yesterday he was boasting about never getting sick and insisting I take his sweater and now he's sick.

How did I fall in love with such an airhead?


	14. Chapter 14

By the end of yesterday Zach was way better than he was in the morning. What I can't believe is that last night at dinner grandma asked me if I was taking the pills she gave to me. I was stuck in awkward position because if I said grandma would be mad but if I said says aunt Abby would tell my parents. Fortunately when I admitted I was everyone seemed relieved, even Alex. Today I woke and ran straight to the bathroom. I knew I woke Zach up because my hair was held back out of my mouth and the toilet and the person who was holding back my hair was also rubbing soothing circles on my back so it had to be Zach. When I was done he carried me back my bed.  
"I'm c-c-c-cold," I stuttered.  
"I'll get you a blanket."  
I nodded my head not to waste the little energy I had.

Zach's POV

Yesterday I was so sick and I felt worse than crap. I know exactly how Cammie felt. I am going to do exactly what she did for me, which was everything. Yesterday she was like my personal servant now I'm going to be hers. I got grandma to make her soup which was amazing but sent her into another vomiting fit. After that her stomach settled down she was a lot better, she was running a bit of a temperature but it wasn't that bad. I felt terrible for getting my baby sick. By the end of the day she was feeling fine so grandma insisted it was safe enough for her to take her pills.

Cammie's POV

Yesterday I was sick but now Zach and I are both fine, it must have been the 24 hour flu but it was hell. 3 days after Christmas and we are all fine so grandma decided to have a party for 6 because of my engagement to Zach. The day went by normally besides after lunch grandma made many different snacks in 30 minutes. The 'party' was more of family time because we played board games, tested out my karaoke machine and just had fun. Earlier grandma kicked Zach out his room and into mine because she and grandpa needed it for 'storage'. Around 6:30 we decided to put on our pajamas, order Chinese food and spend the rest of the night watching movies.  
The rest of break went by really quickly because it filled with, sleeping in, getting to know Alex, and arguing with Abby about wedding arrangements. When mom and dad came back from their mission they were engaged and everybody was really happy.  
It was 2 days before school started and mom, dad, Zach and I were getting ready to go back. Our plane was leaving in 2 hours and I could hear mom and aunt Abby arguing over a curling iron.  
"Rachel, Abigail, Cameron," grandma called, "could you come to my room please?"  
I kissed Zach's cheek, "I'll right back."  
"If I'm done before you get back I'll pack your stuff."  
A must blush must have appeared on my face because he just smirked and said, "its okay babe. I've seen your underwear on and off your body nothing new."  
"Shut up."  
I leaned in and kissed him. Soon my legs were wrapped around his waist but before we could get too deep grandma called me again. We broke apart and I jumped down and hurried to her but not before I gave him one last peck on the lips. When I walked into the room aunt Abby was in the bathroom and mom was sitting on the bed.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Take this when and Abby comes out it's your turn." Grandma had a straight face and sounded super serious.  
When I looked at what she gave me I saw it was a pregnancy test. The horror must have shown on my face because my mom spoke up.  
"Your grandmother," she glared at grandma when she said that, "thinks that hormones are running wild in house. And she thinks pregnancy is the only way to explain it."  
The toilet flushed and I knew that was my cue to determine my fate. I went into the bathroom and tried to calm myself down. I don't know why I was so panicky. I peed in the stick like I was supposed too and went back to see what mom and Abby's results were. When I walked in mom had and smile on her face. Abby was staring hopelessly at her stick. When she finally got her answer she burst out crying. My mom pulled her into her arms and whispered comforting words into her ear and stroked her hair.  
"Its okay sometimes these things can be wrong." Grandma brought two more tests over. "Best 2 out of 3 honey."  
She nodded and walked back into the bathroom. Just a couple more seconds and I will find out if Zach will make it too our wedding day because I am sure that if I'm pregnant my dad is going to kill Zach. 5 minutes later we walked out of the bedroom with smiles on our faces and all without child. I took my time getting back to my room down the hall and thought about my life with Zach and our kids but that wasn't anytime soon. I walked into my room and there were Zach was watching TV and our bags were by the door.  
He smiled over at me, "what's up beautiful?"  
"Grandma made us take pregnancy tests."  
"And..." he looked worried.  
"No one's pregnant."  
His face went from worry to relief, "that's good."  
He pulled me onto the bed and buried hid face into my neck. I giggled and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you Gallagher Girl"  
"I love you too Blackthorne Boy."  
I laid my head on his chest because we didn't get much sleep last night, if you know what I mean. When I woke my head was in Zach's lap and my legs were stretched out on a couch. Zach looked down at me and saw that I was awake.  
He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, "hey sexy," I giggled. "We should be at school in 8 minutes. Here's your patch."  
"Thanks babe." I kissed his cheek, "what time is it anyways?"  
"7:57."  
"What time did I fall asleep?" I looked around, "and where are mom and dad?"  
"You fell asleep at 4:43 and they're flying."  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"Cause you needed to sleep."  
I rolled my eyes, "oh."  
I opened up the patch and put it on my arm and my legs started tingling. I knew it had started working so I tore it off and threw it away. Just like Zach said 8 minutes later we had landed at school.  
"Let's go." Zach was wearing an I know something you don't smirk.  
I just smiled and rolled my eyes. As spies we are supposed to be prepared for everything but when I stepped off the plane I certainly wasn't prepared for this.


	15. Chapter 15

I was being kidnapped a blindfold went over my eyes and a gag into my mouth. The last thing I heard before I passed out was 'ohmygod Zach is so heavy.'  
When I woke up my arm was tingling so I knew someone injected to wake up but no one was around just a piece of paper in my lap. I realized that I wasn't in Zach's sweatpants and hoodie (I find his clothes way more comfortable than my own.) I was wearing a blue party dress with silver beading, silver flats with a flower in the front, a blue necklace with a matching bracelet, and of course my engagement ring. Being curious I read the card, it was a clue it lead to three more, the last one said I should go to the top of the staircase and someone would meet me there. It wasn't a minute before Zach showed up wearing a black and white plaid shirt, jeans, and a pair of black and blue vans.  
"Hey Cammie what's going on?"  
"I don't know. I was kidnapped and woke up in this dress-"  
"Which you look totally hot in."  
I ignored his comment, "and I was sent on a treasure hurt of notes."  
"Me too."  
"It said I was going to meet someone-"  
"Mine said the same thing, and I was supposed take them to the grand hall."  
"This is kinda risky don't you think?"  
"So was running away for the summer without me!"  
I stared down at the ground Zach knew the summer was still a pretty tender subject for me.  
"I'm sorry Cam."  
"Its okay," I took his hand and pulled him down, "let's go see what up but be quiet."  
"I am a spy too you know."  
"Let's just go."  
"Okay."  
We got to the bottom of the stairs and silently counted to three and opened the doors to the grand hall.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!"  
The whole junior and senior class of Gallagher and seniors of Blackthorne were standing in the grand hall which had been transformed into a nightclub. When my eyes locked with a blue pair I couldn't help myself.  
"Grant!" I screamed and charged towards him.  
"Hey Camster." He picked me up and spin my in around. "I missed you so much. I leave you for 3 weeks and you come back engaged."  
"I missed you too."  
I turned and faced the crowd of brothers and sisters, "thanks guys this means so much to me."  
"Lets party!" Someone shouted and everyone else cheered and all of a sudden music started blaring from the speakers.  
"So its bros before hoes now?" Macey asked behind me with her hip cocked and a smile on her face.  
"Mace, Bex, Liz, I missed you guys." We exchanged hugs but it wasn't long before I was drowned in questions.  
"How did he propose?"  
"When did he propose?"  
"Where did he propose?"  
Then like lightening it hit them, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"  
"Guys can we catch up tomorrow? Lets just have fun tonight."  
"We did put a lot of effort into this." Liz considered.  
"Okay. Tonight is about fun." Bex finalized.  
"I just have one question."  
"What's up Mace?"  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
"Hey you guys look really pretty."  
They were all wearing party dresses. Bex was red dress, red and black flats, and heart shaped earrings with red diamonds. Liz's dress had a sequin top and a white skirt, white lace flats, and silver heart shaped earrings with white diamonds. Macey was looking amazing, as always, in an orange dress, silver flats, and orange hoop earrings studded with white diamonds.  
"It wasn't that hard you know me-." Macey stopped herself mid-sentence and glared at me. "And I know you. Cameron Ann Morgan don't you try and distract me!"  
"Psh. Mace I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't-"  
"Cut the crap Cam," we all stared at Liz in shock.  
"Yeah cut the crap." Bex crossed her arms over her chest.  
Macey stared at me intently then a sly smile appeared on her face. "Cameron, Cameron, Cameron. You naughty little girl."  
Bex squeaked "No way."  
"Cammie!" Liz shouted.  
"Guys be quiet."  
"Its so loud no one will hear us."  
I knew Macey was right but I still didn't want to talk about it.  
"Like I said fun tonight catch up tomorrow."  
"Fine," Liz sighed.  
"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach came up behind me, slipped his arm around my waist, and kissed my neck which of course made me giggle. "You wanna dance?"  
"Of course I do babe."  
We started to walk away when Bex stopped us, "we didn't get to see your ring."  
I showed them and they all gasped knowing that it was just like my mother's.  
"Holy mother crap how did you get a replica? That ring was one of a kind." Liz stated.  
"Its my mother's."  
"The last piece of Matthew Morgan passed to the next generation. Now I wanna dance with my sexy fiancée if you don't mind."  
He pulled me to the dance floor and we dance with everyone as well as each other until Macey stepped up on stage.  
"If you're not Cammie or Zach get off the dance floor. Now!"  
Liz, Bex, Jonas, Grant, Tina, Anna, and Eva all entered the stage.  
"We are going to perform this song because it definitely applies to both of you. We love you guys and we wish you the best. So this is the first slow dance for our little lovebirds. The song isn't exactly slow but it describes your relationship perfectly."  
Macey was vocals, Liz was on piano, Jonas on drums, Grant was on guitar, with Tina on violin, Anna was in cello, and the backup vocals were Bex and Eva. Ohmygod this was my favorite song 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato. The night couldn't get any better.

_**All outfits mentioned in the story will be on my profile.**_


	16. Chapter 16

The party ended around 3:30 but it was really fun. I dance with my fiancée, my twin brother, my best friends, well, pretty much everyone. After the party I was a bit drunk and we went back to his room and had a little fun. Luckily Zach's room had the soundproofing like my grandparents house so didn't disturb anyone. When I woke up my head was pounding. Zach was peacefully sleeping next to me.  
"Zach," I shook him awake.  
"Stop shouting," he was clutching his head.  
"Do you have some Advil?"  
"Stop shouting."  
"I'm not!" I shouted. We both groaned. "Where are Grant and Jonas staying?" I whispered.  
"Across the hall."  
"Thanks."  
I slowly and carefully got out of bed and found a pair of Zach's sweatpants and shirt and went across the hall. I knocked a waited for 3.7 seconds before Grant opened the door.  
"Hey party girl."  
"Please stop shouting." I begged.  
He chuckled, "Advil?"  
"Yes please."  
"One second." 9 seconds later, "who's the best brother ever?"  
"You are. Now give me the bottle." I tried to grab it but he pulled it out of my reach.  
"Who's older?"  
"Me. Now give it," he pulled the bottle out if my grasp again.  
"Try again."  
I sighed, "you are. You were born before me. Happy?"  
"Yep. Here you go." He smiled and gave me the bottle.  
Sarcasm was dripping from my every word when I said, "I'm just so glad mom us letting the Blackthorne seniors stay for the rest of the year."  
"Me too. Now I can play overprotective big brother," he was grinning from ear to ear.  
I rolled my eyes and opened the door only wide enough for me to slip in because there were clothes all over the floor and it would be embarrassing. I hated taking pills, including my birth control, but I took 2 pills in my hand. 2 hours later Zach and I were both feeling better so we decided to go into town.  
We were taking a walk around the park when we heard someone call, "Cammie? Is that you?"  
"Dee Dee. OMG it's been forever." I pulled her into a hug because that's what normal people do, I could hear Zach trying to hold back his laughter.  
"What's this I see?" I saw a ring on her finger.  
She grinned from ear to ear, "a promise ring. Dillon got it got me for Christmas." She looked down and saw the sun reflect off my hand. "I see you got one as well."  
"Not exactly," I trailed off.  
"What do you mean by not exactly?"  
"We're engaged," Zach cut in.  
Dee Dee smile then she touched my stomach, "are you pregnant?"  
"God no." I shook my head.  
"That's good. I'm sorry but I have to go I'm meeting Dillon."  
"Wait you mean the Dillon in Josh and-"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, well, it was good seeing you again."  
"I really hope this isn't the last time we see each other."  
"Me neither." I gave her a hug, "bye Dee Dee."  
"Bye guys," she smiled  
"Hey Cam?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Can we get married at school?"  
"I thought we are getting married in the summer."  
"How about the day before graduation?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. We could have it outside there is tons of space and all our friends will already be there."  
"Really?" My voice squeaked.  
"Yeah but that's only if you want too."  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted kisses all over his face.  
"We still have to get permission from your mom."  
I started dragging him back towards school, "okay let's go."  
"After we eat."  
"Fine."

1 month later

It was the week before Valentine's Day and Liz, Macey, Bex and I were going to the mall. We didn't want to go to Roseville mall so we took the Mercedes Guardian (that was bought because of the circle) and drove an 30 minutes to a bigger mall. We spent most of our time in Victoria Secret finding something totally sexy. From what I heard Zach was dared to buy me lingerie for Valentine's Day so I didn't buy as much as the other girls. 12 push ups, 17 thongs, 20 strapless bras and 2 hours of torture later we decided to stop at the food court before dress shopping. We each left with 5 dresses each so we had a variety of options, besides Gallagher Girls have reputations we have to live up too, so why not make it more believable?  
Next stop.  
Valentine's Day


	17. Chapter 17

Valentine's Day is the one day that people put in a little extra effort to show how much you love someone. Well, that's what my roommates were doing. At, exactly, 5 o'clock I was dragged out of the home theater room just as Regina George got hit by the school bus.  
When we got back to our room and the door was locked Bex finally released me.  
"What was that for?" I sounded like a whinny little kid. "I thought I thought Mean Girls was your favorite movies."  
"It is but we have to make you look hotter than you ever have before."  
"Why? It's just Valentine's Day."  
"Exactly it's Valentine's Day. Now shut up and get in the shower. With all your complaining and fighting back we only have an hour and 47 minutes to all be ready."  
Macey was always really bossy when it came to dates, she was taking over my wedding plans. I feel kinda bad for her boyfriend Nick, he just started this year and it was like love at first fight when he and Macey were partnered up in P&E.  
"But-" I started to argue.  
"Get your butt in the shower." Macey crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.  
"Control freak," I said under my breath but she was a spy and heard me loud and clear.  
"Shut up and get in the shower."  
Bex and Liz were so used too it by now they had started plugging in hair dryers, straighteners, curlers, crimpers, everything. Macey always gets her way.  
When I got out the shower Liz was thrown in. I was ready for anything Macey was going to throw at me, anything but Bex. She jumped out and attacked me and before I knew it I had duct tape over me mouth with my wrists and ankles taped together. Since I was in bathrobe they connected my wrists and ankles with more tape so I couldn't punch or kick them in their process of 'beautifying' me. Bex left me with Macey when Liz got out the shower. The room was filled with the music coming from Macey's iPhone, besides my occasional screams of pain that escaped passed the tape when Macey burned me. Little, innocent Liz wasn't as innocent as people thought she going all out just like us, including the skimpy lingerie. Our clothes were laid on each of beds and from the looks of it Liz and Macey are the most modest of the four. Bex and Grant spent Christmas together on a mission with her parents for 'extra credit' they really liked each other but they had never had sex. Surprisingly Liz had gone to second base with Jonas and we all know she had dirty dreams about Jonas because some nights you hear her breath hitch and she lets out moans and says his name in her sleep. Nick was Senator Cross's son and knew each other from political confrontations. They were really close but agreed to take things slow. Zach and I had only slept together 2 since we got back to school. Once after our engagement party and once when we snuck out to a nightclub and were drunk.  
Things had changed. Tina had become the school slut, she was still the kind, caring, nosey girl she was before the exchange but she slept with everyone except the guys in relationships. The funny part about all that was the boys had only been back for month.  
After a few more burns, hair tugs, and Macey poking me in my eye with eyeliner Macey got in the shower not long after Bex got in the shower. While they did each others makeup Liz and I did their hair.  
When everyone's makeup and hair was perfect there were exactly 3 minutes for all of us to get dressed. Macey was the first in the bathroom and I could help but moan because she always takes the longest. She was out in 38 seconds wearing a black dress with real sapphires which surprised me, the time not what she was wearing. Bex was out in a minute and 13 seconds in another black but this one dipped at the neckline. Liz took 55 seconds ending with her in a nude dress covered in black lace. I was left with 14 seconds and I threw on everything in lightening speed with 2 seconds to spare. I was thrown a purse when I walked out the bathroom and at exactly that moment there was a knock on the door. Since I was closest I opened the door and Zach was standing with a smirk on his face.  
"You look hot Gallagher Girl."  
He was referring to the black dress with a real diamond belt. All of us girls were wearing the same boots and besides Macey's nose ring we didn't have any jewelry.  
"You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled and took his hand and pulled him out door. "Bye guys."  
The CIA gave me the Mercedes Guardian as a payment for defeating COC. We got in the car and Zach put a blindfold over my eyes. By now I knew better than to ask any questions. We talked about wedding plans and the guest list. Before I knew it the car stopped and Zach was by my side helping me out. When he took off my blindfold I couldn't help but gasp.


	18. Chapter 18

In front of us was the most romantic thing I had ever seen. We were in a secluded area of Roseville park which not many people knew about, we seemed to be somewhere within the rose garden. There was a gazebo and setup under it was a picnic blanket with candles and a picnic basket. I turned and kissed Zach deeply, but before it could get too deep he slowly and softly pulled away.  
He smiled, "let's eat."  
He had packed sandwiches, sparkling apple cider, chocolate covered strawberries and, my favorite, M&M's.  
We laughed and joked and stole kisses every now and then. We talked about school, our careers and our future together. The night went by so quickly I didn't realize what time it was until my phone started vibrating. Zach was about to turn off my phone until he saw the caller ID then he tossed it to me.  
"Hey Mace, what's up?"  
"I'm gonna make this quick. You're Mr. and Mrs. Steven Bartley and you have a prepaid room at the Larkspur Landing." I was about to argue but she cut me off. "I know it's expensive but think of it as an engagement gift."  
"But Mace-"  
"Cammie I'm warning you."  
I sighed, "thanks Mace."  
"Love you Cam. Have fun."  
"Love you too Mace and thanks again. Bye"  
"Bye."  
I hung up and turned to Zach who had a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"Can we stay for a little while longer?"  
"Anything you want."  
He finished packing the picnic basket and laid down next to me. I snuggled into his side and looked up at the stars. I couldn't help but play with my ring.  
"Why me?" I asked with a tiny voice.  
"Huh?"  
"I just don't understand why you could have any girl in the whole but you fall for a plain Jane like me."  
"You're the only person to not care about status, looks or stereotypes. You famous in the spy world and a leader at school but you don't take advantage of that. You're so beautiful I can't put it into words but you're too modest to realize it. You go to Gallagher and you can still come into town and not care what anyone thinks. You're really not like anyone I know. You're unique and that makes you indescribably perfect."  
"I love you Zachary Goode," I said through my tears.  
He kissed the top if head, "I love you too Cameron Morgan."  
We sat and looked up at the stars for another half-hour before we decided to leave.  
When we got to our room there were two outfits lying on our bed with a note that said, 'have fun. But not too much fun. -M'  
I giggled and hung them up in the closet knowing Macey would kill us if they got crinkled. We watched 50 First Dates for about 45 minutes until Zach turned off the TV. I turned and looked at him.  
"Why me?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"Why me? Why did you pick me to be the one you spend the rest of you life with?"  
"Are serious?" I honestly didn't know if he was.  
"Yeah Cam. You know why I love you, now I want to know why you love me."  
Without hesitation I replied, "I love you because you saw me."  
"So did Josh."  
"But you're not Josh, you guys are so different. You saw the real me, the chameleon. You saw past my cover and broke down all the walls I had worked so hard to build up. When I met you I always felt something but I tried to convince myself it was hatred. I'm always nervous around you, even when you give me the lightest touch it sends butterflies on a rampage in my stomach. I don't know how to describe it. I love you so much I would just die if something happened to you. You're everything to me."  
Zach smiled lovingly at me then leaned in and kissed me gently. When he pulled away I smiled back at him.  
"That's only a little part if why I love you. Do you want me to keep going?"  
His annoying, cocky smirk graced his face, "that'll do for now."  
"For now? What's that supposed to mean?" I poked his side.  
"I'll be expecting more."  
"And if I don't?" I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Then I'll torture you into it."  
"What kind of torturing methods would those be?"  
His smirk grew wider, "you really wanna know?"  
"Bring it," I challenged.  
His lips immediately attacked my neck. I let out a small moan then he pulled away.  
"No. No. Don't stop." I begged.  
"Tell me you love me."  
"Oh Zach. I love you more than you will ever know."  
He placed chaste kisses up and down my neck. Occasionally he would nip at my skin, but he did so carefully not to hurt me. Soon neither of us could take it anymore and our clothes were scattered around the room. Just as we were about to become one, Zach suddenly stopped and sighed.  
"What's the matter?" I asked while placing kisses all over his chest.  
"I don't have a condom."  
"Its fine I'm on the pill."  
He wasn't going to put up a fight because he pulled my mouth back to his and continued from where we left. When I woke up the next morning I was on top of Zach and I couldn't help but notice he was still inside me. He must have sensed my movement because he woke up. He realized what happened and smirked up at me.  
"I don't really remember last night. Could you help me?" He asked innocently.  
I kissed him passionately in response. When I broke away for air his lip trailed down my neck.  
"I'll" *kiss* "take" *kiss* "that" *kiss* "as" *kiss* "a yes" *kiss*.  
"Mmhm." I pulled his lips back to mine. "Zach," I squealed when he bit down on my neck. We reenacted the night before, just a little toned down. Before we knew it, it was time to checkout. Zach insisted we spend the day in town, so we parked the car in the park's parking lot. Everything we going great until our little encounter.


	19. Chapter 19

I wasn't expecting that but I knew it would happen sooner or later. Zach and I were walking down the street, hand in hand, until we bumped into, the one and only, Joshua Abrams.  
"Sorry I-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked back and forth Zach and but his gaze finally settled on me. "Cammie?" He asked.  
"Hey Josh," I gave him a weak smile.  
"How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while."  
"Same old, same old. Going to a boarding school kind of limits what you get to do."  
"That didn't stop us. Remember when we used to communicate through that stone?"  
I felt Zach stiffened beside me when Josh mentioned our history together. "Yeah."  
"I miss those days."  
"Yeah, well, we all gotta move on at some point. By the way, sorry to hear about you and Dee Dee. You remember Zach right?" I desperately tried to change the subject.  
Josh's eyes turned dark with envy and I could faintly hear him growl. "I think we met a couple years ago."  
"Hey Jimmy," Zach smirked.  
"It's Josh."  
"Whatever."  
"So Cam I think we should catch up sometime," Josh turned his attention back to me.  
"Well I would but I'm really busy with wedding plans."  
"Your mom is getting married?"  
Zach saved me the trouble and announced, "we're getting married."  
"What?" Josh sounded like his heart had been crushed.  
I lifted up my left hand and showed him the engagement ring. "Zach and I are getting married."  
"Oh," was all he said. I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye. "Congratulations and good luck. I'll see you round." Before we could respond Josh was gone.

Josh's POV

I can't believe Cammie is getting married. She was the first, and only, girl I ever loved. I always thought we were going to have a happily ever after, then she broke up with for no reason. I always loved Dee Dee but it was more of a brother sister love. Zach got Cammie, Dillon got Dee Dee, and everyone was happy but me. Dee Dee had been acting weird lately I decided now was the time to go and visit her. When I got to her house I walked in like I always did. I heard the TV on and I followed the noise to the living room. I found Dee Dee and Dillon snuggled up under a blanket on the couch.  
"Hey guys." They looked but didn't seem startled.  
"Hey," they replied in unison.  
"Could I talk to Dee Dee for a second?"  
"Sure." She smiled and turned to Dillon, "I'll be right back."  
"Don't be too long," Dillon kissed her cheek.  
"What's up Josh?" She asked once we got into the hallway.  
"You'll never guess who I just bumped into."  
"Who?"  
"Cammie." Her smile almost fell off her face but she picked it back up.  
"Oh?"  
"That not the best part."  
"It's not?" Her voice sound tight.  
"Nope. You'll never guess who she was with."  
"Who?" Now she sound downright scared.  
"Zach."  
When I said that her whole body froze. I knew she knew something.  
"Zach?" She squeaked.  
"Yeah. You remember that guy she went to the parade with, right?"  
"Yeah."  
I felt bad because she looked like she was going to hurl but considering what she did, those feelings disappeared. "Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"They're engaged."  
"No way?"  
"You knew didn't you?"  
"Josh, I'm sorry."  
She stepped towards me but I stepped back.  
"No," was all I could say.  
"Josh," she pleaded.  
"I thought we were friends," I shouted.  
She was near tears and I could hear Dillon getting off the couch, "we are."  
"No. We're not. Friends don't do that to other friends."  
"I didn't want to be the one to tell you. We all know you still love her but it's been two years."  
"What if I didn't see them today? Would you just let me continue dreaming that someday, somehow we'd be together?"  
"I sorry Josh," she sobbed.  
"Screw you."  
"Lay off Josh. You're just mad that Zach got Cammie and you didn't, but you have no right to talk to your best friend like that." Dillon stepped out of the living room and pulled Dee Dee into a hug.  
"You knew as well?" I asked disgusted.  
"We didn't tell you because we knew you would freak on us."  
"No I wouldn't!" I shouted back.  
"Listen to yourself Josh. You're shouting at us because of a girl. A girl that doesn't love you. It's been two years dude. You need to move on."  
"But I love her," I whispered then burst into tears.  
Dillon lead, both, Dee Dee and I back into the living room where we cried ourselves to sleep. When I woke up I knew I had to apologize to my friends. I also knew I had to get over Cammie no matter how hard that would be.


	20. Chapter 20

The day after Valentine's passed by really quickly. We decided to just have fun like normal couples. We went to the movies, and after we met up with our friends at Boston Pizza. When we girls went to the bathroom the waitress thought it would be the perfect time to hit on the guys. When we came back they were going her pieces of paper and they all had sly looks on their faces. We found out that they each put a different word on their paper, the sentence was 'not in this lifetime.' We all shared 2 pizzas, 1 deluxe and 1 Hawaiian, and when it came time for desert we only ordered 4. We decided that it would be better to share because we girls didn't have endless pits for stomachs like Grant. We decided to play hide and seek tag in the park. Each time we played I was always last to be found, I wasn't really found they just gave up on looking for me. To bystanders it must have weird to see 8 teenagers running around and hiding in the park. It was getting late so we decided to go back to school.  
We decided to a sleepover in our room so the guys changed into their pajamas and snuck into our room after lights out.  
The next morning I woke up to Birthday Party Song by Eric Sage. It looked like Grant was sleeping too because he looked like someone just told him the world supply of food had just run out. When the song ended they all shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
I laughed and said, "thanks guys. What time is it anyways?"  
"12:46," Jonas said off the top of his head. "Lunch has been moved to 2."  
Grant just grumbled something about the world being screwed and him going back to bed so Bex leaned over and attached her lips to his. With the surprise awakening he sat up and pulled her into his lap. After 3 minutes it was a full on make out session so we decided to go to the guys room. Just when I was about to walk in Zach pulled me into his room and locked the door.  
"What was that for?" I sounded whiny but I couldn't care.  
"I want to give you your present," he said smirking.  
"You didn't have to get me anything." I tried to sound like one of those super sweet girlfriends from TV.  
"Okay good I can return it next weekend."  
I crossed my arms over my chest and sent him a death glare. He held up his hands in surrender and chuckled, "I'm just kidding."  
He went to his closet and pulled out two different gifts: one was a small black box with a pink ribbon and the other was wrapped in light blue 'Happy Birthday' paper.  
"Open this one first."  
He handed me the one in wrapping paper. It wasn't long before the wrapping paper was on the floor. Smiles down at what he bought me, it was a scrapbook with the word love at the top with other floral designs. I flipped through the pages and I found tons of different pictures.  
"This more if a gift from the whole senior class. But this one," he handed me the box, "I personally picked out for you."  
I opened the box I found a black studded locket with silver diamonds creating hearts. I opened up the locket and there was a picture of Zach and I sleeping, side by side, on the couch at my grandparent's house, the words 'forever and always' were engraved on top of the picture.  
I was beaming when I asked, "could you put it on?"  
"Of course Cam."  
"Who knew Zachary Jared Goode has a romantic side?"  
"Only you. It better stay that way," he threatened. "I have a reputation you know."  
"Yes I do know but I like romantic Zach better than cocky Zach."  
"Fine," he sighed. "But only because it's your birthday."  
"Of course," you could hear the sarcasm dripping from words. "You know you like being romantic."  
He rolled his eyes, "whatever."  
"Let's get back to the others they are probably waiting for us."  
"The girls are back at your room."  
"How do yo-" I stopped myself already knowing the answer. "Wait don't answer that."  
He smirked, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed up my neck. "I should let you go."  
I pecked him on his cheek and ran back to my room. I was immediately thrown into the shower and attacked with makeup and hair products. I had a hard time staying awake through it but it was probably be we stayed up until 5:30 in the morning laughing and joking with one another. When they were finished with me I decided to take a nap on my bed. 45 minutes later I was woken by a dress being thrown in my face.  
"What the hell was that for?" I shouted.  
"Jeez, sorry Cam," Liz was shocked by my sudden out burst.  
"Go change," Macey ordered.  
"Why are you being so rude? You could just ask nicely," I could hear myself on the verge of tears.  
I pick up my dress and stormed into the bathroom. I already had my headband fixed perfectly in my hair so it just looked like a flower grew out of my scalp. My new necklace went perfect with my dress: it was black with a red ends on the skirt. I also had red flats with bows on the front of them. When I was finished changing I skipped out to my friends and since they were already changed.  
"Let's go," I said with a big smile on my face.  
When we got down to the dining hall everything was going as usual until the doors burst open. All heads shot up and looked at the door. When I saw who it was I gasped and dropped my fork.


	21. Chapter 21

Abby was standing in the doorway holding Alex's hand. I was on my feet charging at them in no time and I crushed them in a hug.  
When I pulled away I smiled, "hey Uncle Alex, aunt Abby."  
"Hey squirt. He's not your uncle."  
"Yet."  
"Um, Cam?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Come on. We know you guys are in love so why don't you get married already?"  
By then Abby's face was so red, with embarrassment, it would put a tomato to shame.  
"Hey Uncle Al, I haven't seen you guys since Christmas. I really missed you."  
"I missed you too Cam," he said awkwardly.  
"Zach and I are getting married in the summer and mom and dad are getting married in the winter."  
When those words left my mouth anyone listening, which was everyone, gasped. My hand immediately covered my mouth.  
"My bad. Sorry," I whispered.  
No one knew about my parent's engagement besides: me, Grant, Zach (because he was there), the gang, Abby, Alex, my grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, and my parents.  
My mom went up to the microphone and announced, "it's true. We're engaged."  
The whole was filled with cheers and 'congratulations' and clapping. I went back to get more food but I didn't realize how much until Grant pointed it out.  
"I know you a growing teen and whatever but I don't even eat that much."  
I just shrugged, "I guess I'm just really hungry."  
The rest of them talked about the different things we could do now that we were 18. That was until Abby come and stood behind us with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Why did I not get a hug from my nephew?"  
He turned around slowly, "sorry aunt Abby."  
During our mission to take down the Circle Abby got close Grant because, he thought the Circle killed his parents so destroying them would be like revenge. During the whole process we had a hard time controlling him but Abby always managed to calm him down.  
He stood up and she pulled him into a hug but just when he pulled away she placed a big kiss on his cheek. It wasn't just an innocent kiss, it was more of a kiss you hate your mother for but he stood there and took it like a man. I pulled out my spiPhone and took a picture while laughing.  
For those of you who don't know, a spiPhone is just like an iPhone except it can do much more like detect body heat and hack into phone calls within a mile radius.  
During this whole family scene people started: laughing, taking pictures, or gossiping. Grant, one of toughest guys at Blackthorne is getting kissed by his aunt.  
When she pulled away that was like everyone's cue to leave and the whole room got a lot louder. We decided to have a family day so it was just mom, dad, Abby, Alex, Grant, Bex, Zach and I. We played board games and watched movies, in case you haven't gathered my family likes movies, but I fell asleep half way through the first one. I can't really be blamed because it was Transformers, Grant's favorite movie.  
I woke just before it ended and dad asked, "anyone hungry?"  
"Starving," Grant and I said at the same time.  
"The snacks should be here now."  
As soon as now came out dads mouth there was a knock on the door. A few of the chefs assistants came in with: two platters of sandwiches, bowls of chips and popcorn, and smaller bowls of M&M's, jellybeans, gummy bears, and random candy bars. After I ate I fell asleep in Zach's lap again. I was woken up by a soft voice calling 'Cammie. Cammie wake up babe. Cammie.' I sat up to see it was Zach.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked.  
"They just left for dinner."  
"But it's Sunday."  
"Alex suggested that your mom take this week off cooking. We all knows it's because he actually wants you to see tomorrow."  
"Oh. Well let's go I'm starving."  
I practically dragged him to the dining hall. When we arrived everything was much more relaxed. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and a huge happy birthday banner. Once Zach and I took our seats my mom went up podium.  
"Some of you thinking that it isn't fair that Cameron and Grant get to celebrate their birthday like this. What you don't know is that, when ever there is a pair if twins in this school us always do something to say happy birthday. I promise it's not because I'm their mom."  
She stepped down and sat at the teachers table so everyone started eating. I was really hungry so I got seconds and thirds.  
"Jeez Cam, if you keep eating like this you're gonna get fat. I mean, think about it. You're 18 and you eat more than Grant." Macey went into a lecture about carbs and salts which, for weird reason, really upset me.  
"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" I shouted then, out of the blue, I burst into tears.  
Zach whispered comforting words into my ears while smoothing my hair.  
I stopped crying and heard Grant whisper, "is she PMSing?"  
I turned and glared at him. He lifted his hands up in surrender and, not daring to speak, he mouthed the word 'sorry.' I went back to eating. Despite my 3 plates of food and temporary breakdown I was first to finish eating. When I got up to leave Zach pulled me back down and gave my mom a look and she quickly left the room.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
The lights went out and, for the second time that day, the door burst open. Mom rolled in a huge birthday cake, half of it was covered in blue icing and the other half in pink icing. Everyone sang happy birthday too us then either shoveled all their dinner into their mouth or threw it. Everyone chanted 'birthday bite' so mom cut Grant and I a slice and on the count if three both of our faces were in the cake. When we looked up there was a flash of a camera and Tina was standing behind it. The cake was so big everyone, including staff, had as much as they wanted and there was still some to spare. The chef looked proud of himself because everyone had enjoyed the cake.


	22. Chapter 22

I was finally 18 which meant I was. Honestly I didn't know was free of, but I was free. Classes the next were canceled because over a quarter of the school was sick due to the amount of cake they had. The guys, Macey and Bex hung out in the boys' room doing God knows what. I decided to spend the day with Liz hacking into different government databases to see who got accepted where. When I was going through the CIA database when two names caught me eye they were; Deborah Knight and Dillon James, both in the Virginia district. I did quick search and found Deborah Knight in the Roseville High student directory.  
"Ohmygod!" I gasped.  
Dee Dee was Deborah and with a couple more clicks I found Dillon. I couldn't believe it. Liz rushed to my side and almost fainted when she read it. We rushed down to my mom's office to show her what we had discovered. Her office door was locked but I picked it in a minute and 27 seconds, which is really good considering it was one of the newest security systems on the spy market. She was straddling dads lap with her arms wrapped around his neck moaning lightly.  
"Jeez mom. That's something Zach and I would do. Could you not?"  
She stood up and turned around blushing, "um, right." She fixed her skirt and smiled, "what brings you girls here?"  
"Did you know about Dee Dee and Dillon?" I asked accusingly.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You knew didn't you?" I could feel the tears start to build up. "I hate you guys!" I screamed then ran to Zach's room.  
When I got there I collapsed onto the crying my heart out, I don't know why but I did. Zach must have heard his door slam because he was sitting next to me rubbing my back. When I sat up he pulled me into his lap. I buried my face in his chest and he just smoothed down my hair and whispered sweet words to me and that was how I fell asleep. When I woke I was still in Zach's lap but on a different part if the bed.  
"Hey sleepyhead," he smiled down at me. "You feel better?"  
I kissed his cheek, "much."  
"Your mom said she wanted to see you when you woke up."  
"Can you come with me?"  
He chuckled and nodded. Once we got comfortable on the couch in her office, I was sitting on Zach's lap, mom explained everything she knew. Dillon, like most boys, wanted to be a spy when he grew up. When he was little he had taken karate, Kickboxing and boxing. He hadn't continued until after I broke up with Josh. He still wanted to be a spy so he pulled up his grades and joined the wrestling team, he was undefeatable. After watch a few videos of him fight we agreed he was good but Liz, yes little nerdy Liz, could kick his butt. Dee Dee has always wanted to save the world. She had good grades from grade 1. We found her online diary, it had a good firewall but still easy to hack, and she talked about how Dillon came over for tutoring and her found her diary. He admitted he wanted to help the world and that he was applying for the CIA. She agreed to apply with him.  
I apologized for overreacting, we agreed that we had to tell Dillon and Dee Dee our secret so they could study at Gallagher. Once we finished talking it was time for dinner. I only had seconds so Macey wouldn't try and lecture me again. For dessert we had birthday cake again. The sick kids were better but skipped dessert. I ate 5 pieces of cake and snuck 2 into my bedroom. The next day school resumed back to normal, or as normal as my school gets. Abby and Alex left for a mission at the end of the week. I was really tired that and I got caught taking a nap in COW, all my other classes I managed to stay undetected. The next Tuesday I was sicker than sick. I woke up in the morning and ran straight to the bathroom. I must have woken Bex up on the way because she was holding my hair away from my face and rubbing my back. When the vomiting died she lead me back to bed and noted I had a slight temperature. It went on for a week before I was ready to leave my room. I had all my homework brought to me but no one could for more than 5 minutes. It was Monday morning and I decided it was time to leave my room. My roommates and I were walking to the hall and all of a sudden things started to get blurry and sounds became slurred. Before I knew it the ground was rushing towards me.


	23. Chapter 23

When I woke up I was in the infirmary and my parents were sitting on either side of me on my hands.  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted," dad sounded scared, this is Joe Solomon were talking about, and he never gets scared.  
"Only your roommates and we know about this." Mom answered my question before I could ask, "Zach doesn't know, he thinks your still sick."  
"Why did I faint?"  
"The doctors are running some tests." Being as gentle as possible dad moved a few strands out of my face.  
The doctor walked into the room on cue and she had a very worried look on her face.  
"I have your results here. It has the perfect explanation for your vomiting and why you fainted."  
"And that would be..." I was getting really impatient.  
"You're pregnant."  
For the second time that day everything went blurry and sounds around me muted.  
When I woke up mom was pacing but dad wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Please tell me it was a dream," I begged.  
She rushed over to my bedside, "I'm sorry honey. I'll be here for you no matter what you decide."  
"You know I don't believe in that."  
"I know baby but-"  
"No buts mom. I don't want this but I have to face the consequences for my actions. Having an abortion would be just like the Circle killing me. I'm innocent. I did nothing to them but they wanted to kill me." I was crying and walking to the door, "killing this child, which is living inside of me, is just as bad as what the Circle did."  
"What about Zach?"  
"Please don't tell him. I want to do this myself."  
With those I ran out of the infirmary and out one of the secret passages that hadn't been blocked off. When I was outside I could see dad in the barn pummeling a punching bag. I couldn't stay so I did the next best thing, I ran. I ran all the way to Roseville Park. I was under a big tree and I couldn't run anymore. I slid down and sat underneath it. I started crying, you're probably thinking 'what's new?', but this time I was crying for my child. The CIA, NSA, NCIS, MI5 and MI6 gave money to each agent and student who were apart of taking down the circle. They all gave us different amounts because they were all after the Circle. I was set for life and so was my child. I earned so much on that one mission I wouldn't have to work a day in my life so I wasn't crying because I would never be with my baby. I was cry because my baby wouldn't have a father. I couldn't tell Zach. He wanted to graduate high school take the summer off for our honeymoon then in the fall we start at the CIA. Having a kid wasn't in that plan. I loved him too much to ruin what he had worked so hard for. I cried for an hour straight until someone sat next and engulfed me in a hug.  
"Cammie, are you okay?"  
I knew that voice anywhere, it was Dee Dee. I looked up at her with my tear stained face. I just shook my head. I saw Dillon standing a few feet away. He seemed dressed up and Dee Dee was wearing a simple black halter dress with black flats.  
"It's nothing. Have fun on your date."  
"I can't have fun if I'm worrying about you. Now tell me, what's wrong?"  
My bottom lip began to quiver and I spluttered out, "I'm pregnant."  
"I'll get the car," Dillon said once he came out of his state of shock.  
Dee Dee just sat there hugging me, not saying a word just hugging me.  
Dillon came around with his blue Honda Civic. Both Dee Dee and I got into the backseat. On the way to, what I assume, her house my crying stopped. When we stepped out of the car she gave her purse to Dillon to unlock the door.  
"Deborah, is that you?" A voice called from somewhere within the house.  
"Yeah mom," she called back.  
I heard footsteps, and from the sound of them, they were heading straight for us. An older, black haired, version of Deborah Knight stood in front of us.  
"Who's your friend?"  
"Remember I was telling you about a girl I met who goes to Gallagher?"  
"Cammie?"  
I just nodded.  
"Well, this is her. This is my friend Cammie."  
Mrs. Knight pulled into a hug, "it's so nice to finally meet you but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
"I think we should sit down mom."  
"I think I should go. This doesn't concern me in anyway." I had forgotten Dillon was standing there until he spoke.  
Dee Dee gave him a peck on the lips, a hug and sent him on his way. We made our way to the living room, which was very cozy and homey, I sat down right next to Dee Dee.  
"So what brings you here Cammie?"  
"She's pregnant," Dee Dee said quietly. "I found her in the park crying under a tree. I guess she ran away."  
I just nodded staring down at my hands.  
"Oh my. Well you must be hungry. What have you had today?"  
I thought back and realized I was unconscious most of the day. "Nothing," I said honestly.  
"Are you keeping the baby?"  
"I don't believe in abortions."  
"Well then. You are going to have to eat properly. I'll get you something." With that she left the room.  
"You really didn't have to do this you know."  
"I know but then what kind of friend would I be?"  
"Thanks Dee Dee."  
"No problem Cam."  
"Cammie your food is ready."  
I got up and walked into the kitchen. She had macaroni and cheese set on the table. It looked really good but as soon as the smell hit my nose I felt nauseous. I ran down the hall, where I saw a bathroom when I came in, and threw up. It wasn't as much as the mornings but it was still bad. Dee Dee was there to hold back my hair, which I really appreciated. I cleaned up and went back into the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry." I didn't want to look at Mrs. Knight after throwing up because of her food.  
"It's perfectly okay. When I was pregnant the faintest smell of onions would send me straight to the bathroom."  
I saw ginger ale and crackers in place of macaroni and cheese.  
"Go ahead. There are more crackers in the cupboard so please feel free to get them."  
"Thank you."  
I sat down at the table and practiced everything I learned in C&A.  
"I have a few questions Cammie."  
Dee Dee had left to put on her pajamas so it was just her mother and I.  
"Okay."  
"Who is the father."  
She sure didn't beat around the bush. "My fiancé Zach. Well ex-fiancée."  
"Did he dump you?"  
I knew I had tears in my eyes but I'm a spy, spies hide their feelings. "No. I'm going to dump him."  
"Why sweetie? Don't you love him?"  
"Of course I do. I love him more than anything. He's like my other half. We've been through so much together I can never repay him. I'm breaking up with him because he has dreams and I don't want me and this child to hold him back."  
"But it's going to break your heart."  
"I know but I'll do anything for him."  
"You can stay here to night honey. Okay?"  
"Thanks."  
"Dee Dee's room is up the stairs and the second one on the right."  
"Okay."  
I followed her directions to Dee Dee's room. I could hear the tap running in the bathroom. I walked into her room and sat on her bed. When I met her I knew she loved the color pink. She had a little girls dream bedroom. A little girls dream bedroom. I went into thinking about my future, my new future, and realized I had no one.  
Dee Dee came back into the room and went straight to the closet. She handed me a pair of pink plaid pajama pants and a hot pink tank top. I went into the bathroom and changed, luckily Dee Dee and I were practically the same size.  
As soon as I had finished changing I found Dee Dee, on her bed, I hugged her. "Thanks you so much."  
"Anytime. We're going to share my bed because the guest room isn't made up yet."  
Dee Dee moved over and I got onto her bed as well.  
"So Dee Dee tell me about yourself."  
"Well. My name is Deborah Knight but I don't like Deborah. My friends call me Debbie or Dee Dee."  
"That's like me. My name is Cameron but I hate Cameron. My friends call me Cammie or Cam."  
We sat there and talked until I couldn't keep my eyes open.


	24. Chapter 24

When I woke I momentarily forgot where I was. Pink was all I saw so I knew it was still Dee Dee's bedroom. The shower had stopped and 5 minutes later Dee Dee stepped out the bathroom.  
"Cammie. I thought you were sleeping."  
"I just got up."  
"One sec."  
She came back with a towel, toothbrush and a change of clothes. I spent 20 minutes in the bathroom and when I came out I could smell pancakes. Dee Dee wasn't in her room so I went downstairs. Mrs. Knight was standing over the stove flipping pancakes.  
"Morning Cammie."  
"Good morning Mrs. Knight."  
"Call me Melissa."  
"Okay."  
"Are you hungry? Never mind stupid question."  
She set a stack of pancakes in front of me.  
"Thanks Melissa."  
"You're eating for 2 now. I wouldn't want anything to happen."  
"Do you have any mustard?"  
"Sure."  
Dee Dee looked at me like I was crazy then she must have remembered why I was there in the first place. Melissa didn't ask any questions she just put it on the table as if it were normal. When we had all finished eating Dee Dee went to the grocery store, her mom called her in sick to school and took the day off work, to pick up a few things for a girls day in.  
"Cammie I need to tell you something."  
Immediately went into spy mode because it's not, usually, a good something.  
"Mhm."  
"I went to Gallagher."  
"What?" I cleared my throat, "I mean excuse me?"  
"I am a Gallagher girl too."  
"So you a..."  
"Yes I'm a spy."  
I couldn't help but gasp. She told me about her life growing up and how she could have graduated high school at 12 but decided to get a better education on a scholarship at Gallagher. She graduated with my aunt, they were best friends, and became friends with my mom. When she had Dee Dee she thought it would be best to keep her away from the spy life. When she said that I knew she had no clue about Dee Dee and Dillon's plans after high school. She was going to find out sooner or later so sooner seemed like the better option.  
"Gallagher wants to invite Deborah Knight and Dillon James to study with them for the rest if the year."  
"What?" This time it was Melissa who was impolite.  
"Deborah Knight and Dillon James have enlisted in the CIA and have been accepted. I was hacking into the CIA database to see who got accepted, which was all of us because we defeated the Circle, and I came across their names and they seemed familiar. They were in the district of Virginia. I went through the school directory and found them in Roseville high and Facebook did the rest." I looked up for the first time and saw a shocked expression on Melissa's face. "In short I'm saying; Debbie and Dillon are going to be spies."  
"Ohmygod."  
2 minutes and 3 seconds of pure silence later Dee Dee got back.  
"Hey mom. Hey Cammie."  
"Deborah, I need to talk to you."  
"Okay. Be right there."  
She put away whatever she bought then came and sat next to her mom. She explained everything to Dee Dee. She looked like she was going to puke.  
"I'm sorry Dee Dee I just didn't want to put you through what I went through. Losing your father was so hard I didn't want to lose you too."  
"So you guys are spies?"  
"I couldn't tell you or it would give away what Gallagher really is. After all you've done for me, I felt really bad."  
"Its okay I understand."  
"You'll be attending Gallagher academy for the rest of the year."  
"But-"  
"No buts Dee Dee."  
"You can come back on town days or sneak out with me. Besides Easter break is only 50 days away, including weekends."  
"How do you know that?"  
I pointed at myself and said, "spy." Just like Zach does I thought and smiled to myself.  
Melissa broke my trance, "when Dillon drops off your homework he will be informed. You will both be going tonight."  
"Melissa?"  
"Yes Cammie."  
"Can I call my mom she might be worried."  
"I did last night. I told her I would bring you back sometime today."  
"Thank you. One more question."  
"What is it honey?"  
"Could I get something to eat?"  
"Of course. Make yourself at home. You don't need to ask if you need something."  
I went to the kitchen and rummaged around the fridge. I found some pickles but I wanted more. Dee Dee bought some ice cream so I took it out with 3 bowls and spoons, I spent 5 minutes looking for things to have with the ice cream. I brought it into the living room and Melissa smiled. We made ourselves ice creams sundaes. We talked about Zach, and Dillon. Dee Dee said if she was in my position she would do the same thing, while earned her a glare from her mother, but Melissa didn't agree with us. Time went by so quickly, before I knew it Dillon was sitting on the couch hearing a summed up version of what we told Dee Dee. We agreed that at 8, that night, we would leave for Gallagher. I helped Dee Dee pack everything so would need in the next 50 days. We picked Dillon and headed to Gallagher. The bubblegum guard was standing at his post when we pulled up.  
"Melissa Knight, Deborah Knight, Dillon James and Cameron Morgan." Melissa said before he could ask.  
As soon as he heard my name the gates started to open. We drove through and pulled up right in front of the doors.  
"Wait." Everyone stopped moving, "you can't tell anyone. Only my parents know I'm pregnant. Please don't say anything," I begged.  
"It's your news to tell," Dee Dee promised.  
I turned to face Dillon, "I can kill you with a piece of uncooked spaghetti. You tell anyone, even my friends, and I use you to practice."  
Melissa nodded to back so he promised. With that we made our way into Melissa's old home, my current home, Dee Dee's new sisterhood and Dillon's new training facility. Dillon's good but if Liz could kill him, which she could, then he was nowhere near good enough.


	25. Chapter 25

Mom was surprised to see Dillon and Dee Dee but she welcomed them with open arms. Dee Dee and I would move into one of the unused bedrooms in the freshman hall and Dillon would move in with Grant, Jonas and Nick. No one was supposed to know about them being here until breakfast so Dillon would spend the night in our room. I lead Dillon and Dee Dee to our room and left them to unpack. I knocked on Zach's door and as soon as he opened the door he pulled me into a hug.  
"Zach I need to talk to you."  
"Sure babe. What's up?" He sat down on his bed.  
"I can't. I just can't do this." I wouldn't, no couldn't, look at him while I did that.  
"You can't what?"  
"I can't do us. I realized that I don't really love you. We're too young to know what real love is. We should go out and meet other people. I think we should break up."  
"No. No!" He shouted. "I love you Cammie. I love you more than anything."  
I just shook my head, "no you don't. You can't love me because you don't even know what love is."  
"I would die for you Cam."  
"You would also die for your country but that doesn't mean you love everyone in it."  
"You said you wouldn't leave me."  
"I guess I was just caught up in the moment."  
Then I did the hardest thing in my life. I took off my engagement ring and necklace then put it on his desk and walked away whispering "I'm so sorry."  
I got to my room and burst into tears. Dee Dee was there to comfort me. I was so glad that she knew my secret. I love Bex, Macey and Liz but they weren't normal. Bex had grown up living and breathing spy. Macey grew being a poster child. Liz grew up being in unacknowledged for all the great things she had done. Dee Dee grew up in a world of lies but knowing it. She had a normal life before this morning. She was the only one who could make me feel, somewhat, better. I feel asleep hugging Dee Dee but I don't think she minded. The next morning I woke up just like last week. I rushed into the bathroom. Dee Dee was already up, so I wasn't disturbing her, and she rushed in behind me. Somehow, last night, my things had got moved into here because Dee Dee was wearing one of my old uniforms. When the morning sickness finally ended I was lead back to my bed.  
"Your mom has told the chef about your situation so you'll have a special diet."  
"Special diet?"  
"You will get more and healthier food so he's going to balance out your diet. You get your breakfast half an hour early in the kitchen, for lunch and dinner we eat at the regular time but in the kitchen."  
"How do you know all this? You do realize it's only 6:45, right?"  
"Yes I do realize that so you need to be in the kitchen in half an hour."  
"I'm not really hungry." I couldn't help but think of how I broke Zach and my heart last night. I knew it was for his own good and maybe, one day, he would thank me but I knew that day wasn't today.  
"You don't have a choice Cammie, you're looking after 2 people now. Your mom also said you're moving from CoveOps to R&D."  
"What?" I couldn't believe it.  
"She was in here about 6 this morning."  
"And you were up?"  
"Yeah. I grew up in public school which means I have to wake up early to do everything I need to do and leave on time. Dillon," she pointed at, who was still sleeping, "waits until the last minute. I wrote him a note telling him not to leave." She picked up her phone and turned on the screen light, "we have to be downstairs in 20 minutes."  
"Fine," I sighed and went into the shower.  
I got out, pulled on my uniform and we hurried downstairs.  
"Congratulations Babycakes. You have successfully completed your first mission, and you are 3 minutes early." Dad was sitting at the table in the corner of the kitchen. He extended his hand to Dee Dee's, "Joe Solomon, Covert Operations teacher."  
"Dee Dee Knight, student."  
"Your full name please."  
"Deborah Jennifer Knight. My teachers call me Debby, they don't like Dee Dee."  
"Well Debby I must say. I'm very surprised with you. It's not an easy task to be somewhere and on time, especially with Cammie."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Dad, I have a question."  
"Yeah Cam."  
My voice sounded and sweet but my words harsh, "I was just wondering why the hell you changed me to the R&D track."  
"Once you took down the circle you had all passed Covert Operations, Protection and Enforcement, Research and Development and Weaponry. Most of you have a clearance so high you can do level B missions. We didn't want you guys to slack off so we didn't tell you. CoveOps is too dangerous for you to do in you condition-"  
When he said condition I snapped, "this isn't a condition. This doesn't lead to death. Sure, something could go wrong and I die but that doesn't usually happen. If you have a condition there is something wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with me."  
"I'm sorry."  
I burst into tears and collapsed into Dee Dee.  
"Mr. Solomon, sir."  
"Yes Debby."  
"Cammie broke up with Zach last night and I think she's still a little upset."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"She didn't want to him down."  
"He's gonna find out at some point."  
"I know," I mumbled into Dee Dee's shoulder.  
"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry honey. I know you will love each other now and forever so maybe, some day, you will be together again."  
I nodded. Dad sighed and left me hugging Dee Dee. She walked me over to the table and sat me on the bench.  
"I told him I didn't love him," I whispered.  
"What?"  
"I told Zach we should break up because we're too young to know what love is. I said I was sure I didn't love him. I love him so much. I love him more than I love myself. He's my everything, now I have nothing."  
"You have me. I swear I'll look after you."  
"Thanks Dee Dee," I sniffled.  
"Now you have to eat."  
There was ginger ale and crackers on one tray and toast, eggs, bacon, strawberries and milk on the other. I downed the ginger ale but pushed away the crackers. I moved onto the next the next tray but as soon as I smelled the bacon I ran to the closest bathroom. Dee Dee followed me, without being noticed, and held my hair back. When I was done we snuck back to our room.  
"Hey Dee Dee you look hot in that miniskirt." Dillon wrapped his arms around Dee Dee's waist.  
"And there are over 100 more girls wearing the exact same skirt so you better watch yourself," I warned. "Breakfast is in 1 minute and 4 seconds. Let's go."  
Everyone was in the dining hall already because the halls were completely empty.  
We just arrived at the doors when we heard, "we have 2 new students joining us today." I pushed the doors and everyone gasped. I practically had to drag Dillon and Dee Dee to the stage and introduce themselves.  
"My name is Dee Dee, my code name is Babycakes and I'm a senior."  
"My name is Dillon, my code name is DMan and I'm also a senior."  
"You bastard!" Anna shouted then ran at him from the seniors table.


	26. Chapter 26

"What the hell was that for Anna?" I asked as I carried Dillon to the infirmary.  
"In sophomore year he and a bunch of his friends were bullying me in pharmacy when I got my inhaler refilled. I never got to do anything about it because of our cover. When I saw him and knew he knew our secret I couldn't help myself. That wasn't just for me, it was for all our sisters he had done that too."  
"I understand. He isn't dead so that's good but, jeez Anna, couldn't you have, at least let him have a couple P&E lessons?" I chuckled.  
"He would have tried to defend himself and we both know he would be in much more pain."  
We laid him on the bed I was on the day before and left. Anna went back to breakfast but on the way I slipped into one of my favorite passageways. I cried and cried. Leaving Zach was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I knew I couldn't stay. I was too hurt so I ran through the passageway to my old room grabbed my car keys and headed out. I knew I would get in trouble if I stopped at the gate so I went 120 miles per hour heading straight for the gate. It opened up when the guards saw I wasn't going to slow down. 7 minutes later I was parked on the driveway to the only place I felt safe.  
"Cammie what are you doing here?"  
"I broke up with Zach," tears started streaming down my face again. "I'm sorry Melissa. I should go."  
"No. Come in, I want to talk to you."  
We made our way to the living room and my tears were coming faster.  
"I need a few answers from you okay?" I nodded. "First question. Do you love Zach?"  
"More than anything."  
"Why how did you break up with him?"  
"I said we are too young to know what love really is and we should see other people."  
"Did you mean any of it?"  
"I didn't want too but now that I think about it. If he's seeing someone else when he finds out about the baby it might be easier for him."  
"Why did break up with him?"  
"He had always wanted to save the world. His dream is to graduate and join the CIA. When I have this damn kid it's going to slow him down."  
"Are you sure that's the only reason?"  
I hugged Melissa tighter than before, letting my tears soak her shirt.  
"I don't want him to leave and never come back. I don't want this child, my child, to go through what I went through." I took a deep breath. "I don't want him to leave when he finds out."  
"Ye shall know the truth and it shall set you free."  
"I'll tell him. Eventually."  
"Okay honey. Would you like something to eat?"  
"Do you have any cookies?"  
"I'll be right back." She came back with a box of Oreo cookies and a glass of milk, "have as many as you like."  
She turned the TV on and playing was The Secret Life of the American Teenager. I wanted to cry all over again. She must have noticed because it was quickly changed to Golden Girls. I fell asleep of the couch after the first 10 minutes. I woke up to voices saying, 'remember when Jessica Walters caught Jane and Monica making out? It was all over the school in 7.6 seconds.'  
I sat up and headed towards the voices which were in the kitchen.  
"Mom? What are you doing here?"  
"Melissa called and told me you were here. Are you okay cupcake?"  
"Mommy," I sat in her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I'm scared. What if I do something wrong?"  
"You won't but whatever you do we'll be here to back you up."  
"Your mother and were talking and decided it would be better if I were your teacher. You're always tired and hungry and you can't sleep or eat in class. I have only known you for a couple days but I would do it for you."  
"Thank you Melissa."  
"I guess you guys should head back to school. I'll be there tomorrow at 8:30."  
"Thanks again Melissa," I stood up and hugged her.  
"Thanks Melissa. We should talk more often."  
"We should, it was great talking to you again Rachel. See you in morning Cammie."  
Dad must have dropped mom off because there was only on the driveway. I got in the drivers seat and mom in the passengers.  
"Thanks mommy."  
"For what?"  
"For not getting angry. For supporting my decision. For being my mom."  
"Oh Cammie. No matter what you do or say I will always love you. Right now you are going through the hardest experience of your life. I wouldn't abandon you now. Being a mother is a great responsibility but also a great joy. I know you'll be a great mom."  
"Thank you mommy," I leaned across the car and gave her a hug.  
I put the car into drive and headed for school. Dee Dee was working on her homework when I got back. She and Dillon had to start back as freshmen because we finish the high school curriculum in grade 8. She seemed to be doing really well with keeping up. The next two weeks went by with me waking up and puking my guts out. I would go to the kitchen and have breakfast then go to the counselor's office, which was never used, and do my work with Mrs. Knight. I would fall asleep around 10 and wake up at 11:30 wanting something to eat, once I woke up and wanted pickles and cookie dough ice cream, work in the computer lab, for R&D credit, for 30 minutes then go to the kitchen for lunch with Dee Dee. I would occasionally go for an ultrasound. We would finish work for the day then I would either help Dillon with his fighting technique or hang out with my friends while avoiding Zach. One day Dee Dee and I were talking about my last ultrasound when Bex came in. My friends thought that I was sick so I had a special diet and I was part of a new training program.  
Bex was hurt that I didn't tell her. Once I explained and apologized she was no longer upset but made me swear to Macey and Liz.


	27. Chapter 27

"After a vote it was decided that we are going to have a concert karaoke night. The vote were split 55% to 45%. This coming Saturday night there will be a concert for the first 45 minutes and the rest if the night will be karaoke. The performers in the concert are: Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, and Nicholas Cross. They will be excused for their classes for the next week to put this together."  
I never thought I could say this but I hate mother. She knew I broke up with Zach because I'm carrying his baby but she still does this to me.

Zach's POV

I love Mrs. Morgan. I finally have an excuse for Cammie to talk to me. I when she broke up with me she practically fell off the face of the earth. She was like the glue that held me together and when she left I fell apart. I may have been young but I knew what love was because I felt it with Cammie. She said we should see other people and I couldn't help but think of Josh. When I found out she was in a new training program I thought that might be the reason we broke up. I tried talking to her but she would always disappear. I could finally talk to Cammie without her running away.

Cammie's POV

We met up in me and Dee Dee's room, because it was cleanest, and started planning.  
"Hey guys remember when we were in grade 7 and we pretended to be the Sugarbabes?" Liz asked.  
"Yeah. We sang Wear My Kiss and we did the whole dance and everything," I smiled at the memory.  
"I was Amelle, Cammie was Jade and Liz was Heidi," Bex said.  
"You wanna do a practice?" Macey asked.  
"Sure let me just get my iPod."  
Bex ran out the room so Macey took the opportunity to make out with Nick. Jonas and Liz started a discussion about Dee Dee's progress in R&D. Grant snuck behind me than wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me cheek.  
"I haven't spoken to you much lately baby sister."  
"You know I'm older just admit it already."  
"I was brought up not to lie."  
"You're a spy."  
"Okay I was lying."  
"And I'm older."  
"No you're not!"  
"Am too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Yeah!"  
"No!"  
"Uh-hu"  
"Nu-uh"  
"Cammie," Zach interrupted us. "Can I talk to you?"  
"Um. Uh. I um..."  
"Talk to him," Grant whispered in my ear.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Cammie," Grant warned.  
"Fine."  
"I wanted to talk to you about our break up."  
"There's nothing to talk about. I just don't love you how I thought I did," saying that tore my heart in half but I kept my calm, cool and collected cover.  
"What happened to us?"  
"Zach please don't do this," I begged.  
"If you don't love me then you shouldn't mind talking about why. You've broken my heart already I just want to know why."  
Bex was like my guardian angel because at that moment she burst through the door. I lead her to the iPod dock. When we had finished our run through the guys were drooling and Macey and Nick were making out. We decided to look for some with diamonds for that number. We all chose our individual songs and outfits to look for.  
"The girls seem to be in love with One Direction, since Jonas is doing What Makes you Beautiful for a group you should do One Thing." I said without realizing.

They split the song up between them they practiced it. We all agreed it would be easier if the wore jeans for all their performances.  
"We should do Roll Call."  
"The one from Bring It On?" Grant asked and then the boys looked really happy.  
"No it's by Daphne and Celeste. It's really embarrassing." I spoke to my hands. It was already 11, I was really tired and my head was hurting.  
"That's what makes it fun and there are a bunch of tricks." I gave Macey a warning look. "Can I talk to you for a second Cammie?"  
I sighed and followed Macey out the room and into a secret passage.  
"Do you know when you conceived this baby?"  
"Valentine's Day." Macey suddenly looked guilty. "What's the matter?"  
"It's my fault. If I didn't get you that hotel room none of this would have happened. I'm sorry Cam."  
"Trust me. It's not your fault, it's mine. He said he didn't have any condoms but I insisted it was okay because I was on the pill."  
"But-"  
"No buts Macey. It's not you fault, I promise. Now, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Since you're a month along can you do this?"  
"Do what?"  
"The concert."  
"Yeah, of course. I just have one condition."  
"Which is...?"  
"No heels."  
"Deal."  
"Let's go before anyone come looking for us."  
We ran through Roll Call and decided on colorful outfits.  
"How about Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham for our big group performance?" Zach suggested.  
"We girls could be the backup singers and the dancers."  
Bex was the only one who didn't agree with Liz but only because she didn't want to be backup to the boys. We broke up for lunch and I was the first one out the door. I ran straight for the counselor's office and when I got there I collapsed on the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.  
"Cammie, honey. Cammie. Wake up sweetie."  
"Go away Melissa."  
"Cameron Ann Morgan get up this instant."  
I slowly sat up to see a smiling Melissa Knight.  
"Sorry Cammie but I need this room for my tutoring classes with Dillon and Debby."  
"Sorry. I hadn't slept since last night and I was really tired."  
"It's okay. Your friends are getting ready for a trip into town to buy outfits." I just groaned. "And I'll be asking Macey if you actually went."


	28. Chapter 28

We spent the rest of the week choreographing and timing our entrances and exits. The week went by so quickly yet so slowly. It was Saturday and I was waxed, plucked and powdered. My makeup was done first so I could sleep before the show. I wasn't tied to the chair, like I usually am, because we all knew I wouldn't put up a fight. We had all our outfits put in our 'dressing rooms' at the back of the stage. At 7 o'clock people started piling into the grand hall listening to the music that was blasting through the speakers while people danced on dance floor. Dillon agreed to be the DJ as long as he got a few dances with Dee Dee. Jonas found, or made, karaoke versions of all of our songs and used Audacity to make them fade in and out so it was nonstop music.  
"Sup guys? Tonight we're gonna have a special group perform for us. If you have any song requests come up here and write 'em down. After the show feel free to come up and sing. I'm DMan your host for tonight, now please give it up for the Rule Breakers!"

3rd person

They could hear everyone going crazy and that was their cue. The big group performance was first to Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. The girls were wearing one strap purple dresses with a flower on the shoulder and purple flats. The guys wore black jeans and black with gold high top Adidas and for that song they wore purple button up shirts. When the song ended the girls ran off stage throwing off shoes on the way down. Macey unzipped everyone and they pulled the halter straps over their heads and pulled on the new pair of flats. Jonas had put a break between the first and second song so the girls could change. As hard as it was to believe the girls spent less time taking off a dress than the guys did taking off their shirts.  
Wear My Kiss was a hit with Cammie, Bex and Liz all wore matching skin tight halter dress with diamonds on the straps and red flats. Cammie's was white, Liz's was black and Bex's was red.  
The boys came out in white t-shirts when they turned around they had a vertical line of letters. Zach's had O, I and T. Grant's had N, R and I. Nick's had E, E and O. Jonas' had D, C and N. When they ended with their backs facing the audience it spelt out 'One Direction'.  
Roll Call finished the group performances. The girls looked like they had been eaten by skittles and starbursts had thrown up their skirts with neon green converses. The dance routine was mostly a series of flips, jumps and human tosses.  
Zach performed in individual songs first with Hey Soul Sister and he wore blue Aeropostale hoodie over his white shirt.  
Cammie sang Its My Time by Jade Ewen while wearing an elegant pink dress and hot pink flats.  
Bex chose the song Best Friends Brother because Grant is Cammie brother. She wore a one shoulder blue dress and dark blue flats and flower on the front.  
Sexy and I Know it was Grant's song. He chose it because he's sexy and he knows it. He wore a muscle shirt stating his known sexiness.  
Macey wore a red one shoulder dress while singing Lovestory with red 3 inch see through heels.  
Burn came on and Nick sang his heart out in a white Hollister hoodie.  
Liz sang The Climb but didn't look like herself when she sang in a sweetheart dress with a feathery skirt and sparkly silver flats.  
Jonas came out in a plain black T-shirt and sang What Makes You Beautiful.

Cammie's POV

Just when I thought the concert was over another song started playing. Everyone went on stage, the girls in an outfit I had never seen before and the guys in black t-shirts, I was surprised because no one told me about this song. When the started I knew why.  
Zach started singing Two Is Better Than One and I immediately knew the song was for me. Tears slowly made their way down my cheeks. The song ended and they all changed into their favorite outfit, mine was Roll Call, and headed out into the party. After 5 minutes of me avoiding Zach, Tina went up to Dillon and whispered into his ear.  
There were a couple of nods then he announced, "I hope you're having a good time." There were cheers all around me, "our first performer tonight is the beautiful and talented Miss Tina Walters."  
Everyone cheered when she stepped on stage in a slutty yellow dress with 1 ½ inch heels. She sang Girlfriend and throughout the whole song she was watching Zach. She was singing to Zach.  
I could feel my face go red and tears build up in my eyes. Dee Dee found me in the crowd and gave me a big hug. As soon as Tina finished singing she got wolf whistles and everything. Zach went up to the DJ's table, snatched the microphone from Tina and told Dillon the songs he was going to sing. The song started and voices came from the speaker but none were Zach's. Nick, Jonas and Grant made their way to the stage and sang backup for Zach while he sang the lead in Fight For You.  
He held my gaze for the whole song. When he turned to walk off stage I pushed out of Dee Dee's hug and ran back to my room. I couldn't take it anymore, the heart break was too much. I needed space. Just as I was about to turn the corner that lead to the girls wing I was swept off my feet and thrown over a shoulder.

**Check out my profile.**


	29. Chapter 29

We were headed towards the boy's dorm. I knew the smell of my kidnapper. It was Zach. When we got to his bedroom he put me on the bed, turned on the soundproofing and locked the door.  
His voice was harsh and demanding, "we have to talk Cammie."  
"Okay," I whispered.  
"Please just give me an explanation to why you broke up with me." His voice was soft and quiet, almost fragile.  
"I. We. Um."  
"Please Cammie."  
"I'm pregnant." Tears were burning in my eyes. "I think they are twins."  
He sat next to me in shock. He turned to me then gently placed his hand on my stomach.  
"We're having a baby?" I nodded but didn't look up. "You broke up with me because you are going to have our child?"  
"I didn't want you to find out and then leave us."  
"I would never do that Cammie."  
"I'm so sorry Zach." I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. "I love you Zach."  
"I love you too Cammie. Could you do something for me?"  
"I guess."  
"Could you and our baby come to my wedding?"  
"Yes. We'll be there."  
Zach brought his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. It wasn't long before I knew it we were laying on the bed.  
"I love you Cam. And I love our baby. We can be a family."  
"I like the sound of that," I said while lying on his chest. "Our baby and being a family."  
"Why did you think I would leave you?"  
"You're young and you have dreams. You wanna be a top spy and save the world. Having a child, or children, would slow you down and I don't want my child to be neglected."  
"I would rather be the number on dad than the number one spy."  
"I love you so much Zachary Jared Goode and I never meant any of the heartbreaking things I said before."  
"I love you too Cameron Ann Morgan and I meant every one of those loving word I have said before." He kissed my neck and whispered, "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."  
That night turned into one of the best of my life.  
I moved into Zach's room and Dee Dee went to my old room.  
4 weeks after Zach and I got back together we went for an ultrasound and found, I was right, and we were having twins. We went to my grandparent's house for Easter break, Grant came with us this time. When grandma found out I was pregnant she was thrilled. Around the end of May I started showing and that was when I had no choice but to tell the school I was pregnant. 10 weeks later the doctor told us the twins were going to be boys. Zach and Grant were really excited.  
Before I knew it, it was my wedding day. I woke to the usually morning sickness and Zach was there to hold back my hair. After breakfast we parted ways. We were having a 12 o'clock wedding so we could party but not be too tired at graduation. The girls took me too their room where I had a shower and got ready. Macey bought me a robe for the special day, it was black silk with the 'Bride' inscribed with diamonds. Pregnant and all I managed to sneak out of the room and down to the kitchen.  
Tony, the chef, chuckled when he saw me in my robe and wet hair. "Are you hungry Cammie?"  
"Just a little."  
"What do you want today?"  
"Coffee Crisp ice cream with carrots, M&M's and-"  
"Wait let me guess. Mayonnaise?"  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
"You had this thing with mayonnaise for the past month. It's disgusting!"  
"It's delicious."  
"Here's your bowl of deliciousness," he joked.  
"Thank you," I snatched the bowl out of his and stuck out my tongue.  
"Cam are you in here?" Zach's voice called.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey pretty thing."  
"Macey sent you didn't she?"  
"Yep. What are you eating?"  
"Coffee Crisp ice cream, carrots, M&M's and mayonnaise." Tony answered for me.  
"That was delicious. Thanks Tony." I placed the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. "Bye Tony."  
Zach carried me bridal style back to the room. He would blow raspberries on my neck while I squealed 'stop Zachy'.  
When we got back to the room Macey was crimping Bex's bangs while Liz was curling her ponytail and Dee Dee was doing her makeup. They had their hair the same which was, curled in ponytails and crimped bangs.  
I fell asleep while they were working on Bex. I dreamed about me, Zach and our children living in playing in our backyard with a dog. I sneezed myself awake. I opened my eyes to see Macey sitting in front of me a blush brush.  
"Sorry. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Macey."  
"Yes honey?"  
"Can I have some toothpaste? Pretty please?"  
"Sure in a minute."  
"How about now?"  
"One second."  
"It's been a second. Can I now?"  
"If you win the game."  
"I like games."  
"The rule is you have to be as still as a statue for a full minute then you win. Can you do that sweetie?" I nodded. "Ready. Three, two, one."  
I was frozen like an ice cube. Macey ran a few more streaks of her brushes over my face.  
60 seconds later I asked, "do I win?"  
"Yes you win."  
I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I loved the taste of toothpaste. I would spend forever brushing my teeth but I wouldn't swallow it. When I was satisfied I made my way back to bed.  
"Sorry Cam." Dee Dee stepped in my part. "We have to do your hair."  
"Fine," I sighed.  
30 minutes later I was ready to get married.  
Macey, Liz and Dee Dee were my bridesmaids and wore hot pink mini dresses. Bex was my maid of honor so her dress was hot pink to a baby blue waistband. They looked beautiful with their pink roses.  
Everyone stood when they saw me make my way down the isle. I was wearing a plain white strapless dress that cinched just about my baby bump, a simple tiara with diamonds and all us girl were wearing blue sequined sneakers. Zach's jaw dropped when he saw me and I had the worlds biggest grin on my face. Halfway down the isle I stopped and grabbed my dad's arm.  
"Are you okay Cammie?"  
"Yeah daddy just a little kick."  
Zach's facial expression relaxed from worry into a smile. A loving smile all for me.


	30. Chapter 30

"Cammie. I love you more than anything. When I first met you, you were really hard to find. Now that I know you, you stick out in the crowd. You may be the chameleon but I will always find you. Nothing compares to my love for you. I'll go to the ends of the earth for you. My world fell apart when you left, I don't know what I'd do if that happened again. I promise to be a great father and husband, and to love you and our children until the end of time."  
"I love you Zach even down to that annoying smirk. It brightens even my darkest days. Not that I'm giving you permission to smirk all the time. In our profession life is short. We may be young but in our profession life is short. I may shout and cry and throw temper tantrums but all the hormones. I swear you mean the world to me. Everyday we're together I fall further into love with you. I will never doubt your love for me and our children again. I promise to respect, trust and love you for eternity."  
The CIA sent a judge, with a high enough clearance, to Gallagher to marry us without losing our secret to yet another person.  
"Cameron place this ring on Zachary's hand while saying 'take this ring as sign of my love 'til death do us part'."  
"Take this ring as sign of my love 'til death do us part."  
"Zachary place this ring on Cameron's hand while saying 'take this ring as sign of my love 'til death do us part'."  
"Take this ring as sign of my love 'til death do us part." Zach slid a three layer ring onto my finger and it was covered in diamonds.  
"By the power invested in me, by the CIA director, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Zach wrapped his arms around me and dipped me, just like the first time we kissed.  
During our reception Alex finally proposed to Abby and she said yes. Mom and dad bought Zach and me a house in Roseville with 5 bedrooms. She insisted that we need the room for when the kids grow up. She also knows we are going to have more in the future. I, Cameron Ann Goode, was valedictorian for our graduating class. Graduation night Tina realized that no matter how much she loved sleeping with those guys she was madly in love with Anna. The feeling was mutual so they started dating.  
For our honeymoon Zach and I went to Hawaii and had so much fun. Macey sent us a private jet to meet her in Paris where we went baby shopping. We even bought some really cute girl outfits.  
When we got home we were given the keys to our new, fully furnished, house. Bex and Grant bought as house close by. The director gave us the summer off while a new wing was built for Gallagher and Blackthorne graduates.  
September 6th I was at working in the R&D section. Dee Dee, Liz and I were on our way back from lunch when pain shot through my body and I collapsed to the floor.  
"Cammie. Are you okay?" Dee Dee asked.  
"The babies," I gasped. "They're coming."  
"Ohmygod. Can you stand?" Liz asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Dee Dee could you run down to the hospital unit and get them to bring a stretcher?"  
"Okay."  
"Cammie listen to me."  
"It hurts Liz!"  
"Cammie breathe."  
"It hurts so bad."  
"Where's your cell phone?"  
"In my purse."  
Liz took my cell phone out my purse, dialed a number and put it on speaker phone.  
"Hey baby," Zach answered.  
"Hey Zach its Liz."  
"Oh. Hey Liz. What are you doing with Cammie's phone?"  
"She's going into labor."  
"What? Where are you? Is she okay?"  
"Zach it hurts," I cried.  
The medical team picked me up and laid me on the stretcher. I still had my figure but I had a huge baby attached to my belly.  
"We're on our way to the medical wing."  
2 hours later the contractions were really close together.  
"It's time," the doctor said.  
"I swear to God, Zach. I'm going to kill you. I hate you!" I screamed.  
"Push Cameron," the doctor ordered.

Zach's POV

I felt terrible that I was my fault Cammie was in so much pain.  
The doctor had to count every time he wanted her to push. "Okay really hard this time. 1, 2, 3 push."  
The room was filled with the cries of a baby. My baby. The nurses took him and cleaned him up.  
"1, 2, 3 push."  
Cammie was squeezing my hand so hard it was turning purple for the lack of blood circulation.  
"Last time. You can do this okay. 1, 2, 3 push."  
Cammie gave everything she and pushed with all her might. Another baby's scream filled the room.  
"Why do I wanna keep pushing?" Cammie asked panting.  
The doctor messed around with a few machines and eventually said, "uh-oh."  
"Uh-oh?" I shouted. "If something happens to Cammie I swear to God I'm gonna kill you."  
"Calm down Mr. Goode we just have an expected occurrence."  
"Unexpected how?"  
"You're having triplets."  
"What? But-"  
"Get this damn thing out of me!" Cammie screamed.  
"1, 2, 3 push. Again. 1, 2, 3 push."  
4 minutes later Cammie had given birth to two boys and an unexpected girl. She was all sweaty with her stuck to her face, but she looked just as beautiful as she did on our wedding day. Our friends filed in but Cammie was taking a well deserved rest. I was holding one of the boys and Rachel was holding the other while Joe was holding the girl.  
"Have you chosen names?" Macey asked.  
"We have a few but we haven't decided."  
Grant chose to ruin the moment by saying, "you could name them all after me. Grant, Grant Junior and Grace."  
"Shut up man," Jonas elbowed him the gut.  
"Shouldn't you guys be working?" I asked.  
Dillon mocked a hurt expression, "if you wanted us to leave you could have just asked."  
"Could you? I don't want to wake Cammie."  
"Sure thing," Dee Dee smiled.  
"You better call us when she wakes up," Bex threatened.  
"Will do."  
They all left as quietly as possible.  
"Thanks mom, dad. I didn't think you would make it on time."  
Rachel smiled and pushed the nurse's button, "we wouldn't miss this even if we were halfway across the world." The nurse walked in. "Could the kids stay in here?"  
"Of course Mrs. Morgan."  
She came back with 3 cots. We laid each child in their own cot and then Rachel and Joe left.  
40 minutes later Cammie woke up. She looked up at me and smiled.

Cammie's POV

After a nap I woke and the first thing I saw was Zach and I smiled up at him.  
"Can I see them? Can I see my babies."  
Zach got up and brought the two boys over first.  
"They're beautiful," I sighed.  
"Just like you."  
"To be honest I was secretly hoping for a girl."  
"What are we gonna name them?"  
"I want our baby girl to be named after you mother. She was a real hero. Her name is Kaitlin Debby Rebecca Goode."  
"The one on your left is going to be Matthew. Matthew Grant Jonas Goode."  
"And Joseph Nicholas Dillon Goode."  
"Joe, Matt and Kait Goode."  
"Thanks perfect," Cammie smiled. It slowly faded, "do you think I was a mistake?"  
"If I had a time machine I would smash it into tiny pieces because I wouldn't change a thing."  
He put all the kids back into their cots and laid next to me in the bed.  
"I love you Zachary Goode." I cupped his face in my hands and ran my thumb over his cheek.  
"I love you too Cameron Goode."  
He leaned in and we shared a soft, passionate kiss. We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, and that was how our life as a family began.


	31. Chapter 31

I would like to give a special thanks to these people for helping me get through this story.

KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon

PheoNox

Jenna98

GGirl

I would like to thank the rest of these people for reviewing or adding me to their alerts or favorites.

Fabina 11

District 14 Ivy Violet Vine

Beautifulgirl001

Gabby22

Oceanangel97

Lozza in purple

ncis42

SingWithAPassion

BookWorm028

Rose218125

cookiedoughrules2020

epifail107

Rosie1035

4everandalwaysme

iloveGGandHP

Tashalou96

13974ever

Hearts-and-Smiles

ISpyANinjaAndItsMe

Rosey 3425

Cammiegallaghergirl

rabbitlavell

Janus4life

goode618

Stenique

HopeGoode

naikagirl

SoccerFreakMaddy

SexyReader97

kaithomas25

Gallaghergirl3

MusicAlchemist

fantasybooklover

cmsa

NBB4Life

Young Rider

jesmondo

Infinite678

Hapair

Nisa12

GoodeCat

ade808

stephaniek

jazzworkman16

tiffanyba

allstressedout97

zammie-tally

x suck my blood x luv ya x

carlysellers

lazyX1000

I-Am-Nerd97

CammieGG

Sad Fairies

BaconRules101

Dannhx

How I Make Lemonade

Clover10164

XBlazingVampire5X

Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan

Emzoe

gogirl369

chocolateaddict2000

aleba

Happyluver

Cheekyellie6

girllovescello

4everCrazy

Photogirl5

firepowerinthehouse

xXxGGirlxXx

1991

RayOfSunshineXOXO

Charper

.Percy Jackson

Krazykid500

Moonlight1258

Embyr7

Loves-to-Read09

YOUwishYOUwereFAMOUS

AnnaBloomHemsworthTurnerGoode

Martyparty98

Wisegirlathena

onanita14

LondonGirlxXx

bulletprooflambo

xXSarahLvs1DXx

Shoes-are-my-kryptonite

Booksnake

gallaghergirl10

Teckanimal

IamMe03

DancerGirl1998

Rugged Starfish

CanadianAngel97

Karsen Lavette

cndsmile

lemur512

Bookworm607

Midnight-Rose4563

XxHopexX

Don't Forget About Me


End file.
